


Frame by Frame

by BunnyWK



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWK/pseuds/BunnyWK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture is worth a 1000 words. Let's see what these captured moments say for Kagome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kagome x Lennox

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Kagome centered oneshots. Rated T for now. Requests open.

This wasn't what he had in mind when he had been promoted to Major. Actually, the reasons for his promotion still left him wondering what side of the bed he woke up on. Robot Aliens. The same ones that he now worked along side with as part of N.E.S.T..

He was basically stationed at home, only going out when there were confirmed reports of the enemy else where in the world. Then all he and his team did was move out to deal with them, clean up the mess, and then come right back home.

It basically was everything he could hope for while being part of the military. More time home with his family, his wife and baby girl. But that was where things started to go south for him. His wife, Sarah, was always questioning why he got to spend so much time home now, why he would have to leave at the drop of a hat and not tell her where or why. And that's when the arguments started.

He told her the truth, that he was not allowed to actually say what he did anymore, just that he was a Major and part of something big. When he stuck with what he said every time she asked, which was nothing but the truth, she started with the accusations of him seeing another woman. Everything went down hill from there.

After half a year of trying to prove his innocence and fix things, Sarah filed for a divorce. It broke him in more ways than she could possibly know. More so than he thought possible. She got sole custody of Annabelle, their baby girl. The other stuff wasn't important to him, he really didn't care too much about who got what. It took him forever to sign the divorce, he had still clung to the hope that there was a chance between the two of them, but whatever they had was gone.

The only thing that he could see a silver lining about all of this was that he was still allowed to visit his daughter. No matter how his job had hurt Sarah, she still wanted him to be a part of their daughters life. So in the last few years, he was part of everything major in Annabelle's life, and there every weekend, just so she wouldn't forget him in any way.

Sitting in the plane, Epps at his side along with his other men and Optimus strapped down and covered with nothing more than a tarp, he looked down at the small velvet box in his hands. Despite the fact that after this, he'd be transferred else where, along with the others, he couldn't help but smile at the reason why he now held the small box.

“You still carry that with you?”

His head jerked up to look towards Epps, his best friend and comrade through all of this since the very beginning. Letting out a sigh, he tucked the box away, only to let out a short grunt when an arm was slapped around his shoulders.

“If you keep the waiting any longer, she may just walk out on your ass.” they both knew that wasn't true.

Said woman had the patients of a saint, though she could be one hell cat if pushed. He was still surprised at how easily he came to love her, even more so when she just sort of walk in out of no where right after he signed the divorce papers.

But, that was three years ago now. He knew that he loved her, and the thought of her actually walking away from what they had left him feeling cold. Not something he could take again after Sarah.

Epps was about to say something, when another of his men came up to them.

“We just got a call from General Morshower. Seems that a...” the man looked down to a piece of paper before returning his gaze to them. “...Simmons and some kids need an air-drop of Optimus' body in Egypt. They claim to know a way to bring the big guy back and that the enemy is right behind them.”

He blinked a few times. Already a plan was underway. Standing, he made his way to the cockpit, telling them of his plan, knowing full well that they'd be with him the entire way. Now to deal with Director Galloway.

“Ya know, if she knew what you were up too, she'd beat your ass.”

“I have a feeling, if she were here with us, she'd be the one to willingly push Galloway out of the plane.” he placed a headset on and got the rest of his men to follow. He never felt better, than when he was lying to Galloway and then actually pushed the man out of a flying plane. Well... that would be a lie. When he had her in his arms, limbs tangled, breath mingling, hearing her voice... he shifted slightly. Best not to think about that at the moment.

True to his word, they dropped Optimus off via parachute in Egypt, where his men and the rest of the Autobots followed to help cover Sam and the rest of the kids. The day was spent kicking Decepticon ass, even one of the pyramids was destroyed. They won, with Optimus back on his feet and kicking. Once again, good men and a few Autobots were lost in defending life as they all knew it, but they did come out victorious, and all he could think about now was getting back home to ask the woman who helped turn his life around to marry him.

The sun was beginning to rise as they finally got home, all exhausted, mourning the losses they suffered back in Egypt and...

He stumbled back when a petite warm body collided with his own, his vision blocked by inky black. Long legs wrapped around his hips as a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and fingers dove into his hair. As a pair of familiar lips insistently pushed against his own, he let out a groan as his hands dropped down to her own hips to help support her.

“I... told you... everything.... would work... out.” her voice was husky in between her nipping of his lips, her own curving into a grin.

“Ka...gome.” he brought her mouth back down to his own, his tongue running along her full lower lip, asking for entrance, to which she gladly granted. She tasted of wild berries, sweet and yet, something spicy lay just beneath it. He couldn't hold back his groan as her tongue pushed against his, her legs tightened around his waist and thus bringing her closer. One of his hands rose to tangle into her hair, keeping her in place.

“Get a room. There are kids present!”

They pulled apart, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight she made. Lips swollen as her tongue tried to sooth the abuse they suffered, cheeks flushed while she panted for breath, hair slightly messed up and framing her face and when she opened those amazing blue eyes of hers... He leaned in and kissed her again, softer this time. God, did ever he miss her, despite it only being a few days since he last saw her.

Pulling back, her legs dropped back down to the ground, but she kept a hold on him. His own hands seemingly refusing to remove themselves from their place, which was now around her waist.

She smiled up at him, humming as she leaned against his frame, he accepted the weight of her own body against his. He leaned down to brush his nose against hers, and smiled when she pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips.

“I missed you.” he heard her whisper, her warm breath puffing against his skin which caused his hold on her to tighten. Among other things.

A slight whimper off to the side drew their attention, and he couldn't help but raise a brow at the sight of one of Sam's friend standing there looking like a lost puppy as he watched them.

“Please don't stop.”

Sam and Mikaela quickly made their way over to the other young man, where Mikaela just as quickly whacked him upside the head, muttering pervert under her breath. She offered them a sheepish smile and apologized for his behavior.

“There's something wrong with you man.” Sam shook his head, and freshly bandaged hand reaching to weave fingers with that of Mikaela's.

“Hey! The only action I got out of all this, was my near death experience with Mr. Betrayed over there!” the young man pointed his finger at a man in a vintage looking bomber jacket.

“This coming from the kid that got himself with his own stun-gun, in the bathroom. With his pants down.” Mr. Betrayed replied with a slight sneer to his lips.

“You... work with some, interesting, people.” he looked down to see her blinking and taking the group in before her.

“All the more reason why I love you.” he leaned down again to whisper into her ear. He figured now was a good a time as any. It would be quite for a while, now that the enemy took off. So he pulled back slightly and pulled out the small velvet box he had been holding onto the past few weeks.

Opening it in front of her, and everyone else that now paused to watch the scene unfold, he smiled when he heard her sharp intake of air. He saw how her eyes widened, quickly looking to him then down at the ring that laid in the box, before repeating the process. Taking the ring out, he pushed it onto the one finger he had envisioned it on since he first saw the ring.

“Will you marry me?”

His heart tightened when she just kept starting at the ring on her left hand with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, anything really to get an answer from her, when she threw herself at him again.

Her arms brought his lips down to hers, only this time she was the one asking for entrance. He shivered when he felt her tongue push against his lips. Instead, he smiled and drew back slightly, trying to ignore the whimper and how she tried to follow after him.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes! Yes...” her reply was breathy, as one of her hands moved to cup his face and try and bring him back down to her level.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he picked her up and spun her around while granting her unasked wish and kissed her soundly once again. Both smiling as those around them cheered on. It made all the fighting and times away worth it, knowing that she'd be there waiting for him.


	2. Kagome x Leo

Kagome walked down the halls, holding the few books she had taken from the library for her project, checking to see if she had them all. As per usual, she wasn't exactly paying attention, and as such, she wound up looking at the ceiling.

Blinking a few times, she tried to get her barrings straight, only to frown when she felt something on top of her shift. Looking down, her frown deepened slightly when she saw a head of dark hair, slightly curly resting just above her heart. Which meant, on top of an inappropriate location.

“Do you mind?”

“Mmm... not at all.” the person on top of her rose up to rest on his forearms, which were on either side of her.

Kagome followed until she was leaning on her own, raising a brow when the guy didn't move to get up. He offered, instead, a charming smile.

“You know, this could be considered sexual harassment.” she looked to the side when she felt a warmth and smelt pizza wafting up to her along with, spying kitten calenders?

Oh god, she ran into and was under Leo Spitz. She had been warned about him, and his roommate when she moved on campus. Leo himself, was said to be a conspiracy theory nut and was somehow involved with a girl that had also gone nuts. As for his roommate, he had suffered a sort of mental break down.

“I don't hear you screaming out for help. That must mean something.” another charming smile.

“Yeah, still, I'd like to get up, if you don't mind.” she rolled her eyes when he rolled off of her.

Sitting up completely, she started gathering her stuff, what was closest to her first.

“Chemistry, Biology, Anatomy... what is it you plan on becoming?”

“A doctor, actually. Why, got a fear of them or something?” she looked up after organizing her things and accepted the books he had picked up for her. Standing up, she watched as he picked his own belongings up, raising a brow when he tucked the calenders under his arm.

“I have to ask, what's with the calenders? I mean, I'm told you're a conspiracy theory enthusiast, why use kittens? Why not something more...”

“That has to do with conspiracies? Something against the government?” he threw her a smile when all she did was nod her head. “Paints a target on my back. Makes it too easy for them. And as for the thing about doctors, I'm not afraid of them... if they look anything like you.”

Rolling her eyes, he reminded her of Miroku, only Leo had more geek in him than the monk did, and he didn't molest or ask her to bare him a son. Besides, she had to admit, he was sort of cute and charming in his own way. And she wasn't one to believe in rumors to begin with, and first impressions, were highly over-rated.

“So, what does a guy, whose interested in conspiracy theories and has a thing for kitten calenders, want to become?” she walked towards her room, Leo keeping in step with her as they kept it a slow and sedate pace.

“I haven't quite figured that out yet myself. I'm more of a, one day at a time. I don't tend to plan that far ahead.”

They stopped at her door, where she leaned her shoulder on as he stood there, trying to prolong their conversation.

It wasn't hard to notice her, new face that came all the way from Tokyo. He had thought Alice was hot, and that was before the whole alien probing thing with her... it's tongue, but Kagome took it to a whole new level. And not only that, she was open to everyone, despite what she had been told. Look at him and Sam. He was sure there were quite a few stories about them flying around the place.

“Seems to suite you.”

“Yeah. Listen, you wanna go out for a pizza some time? I know the best place where they have the best pizza and it's pretty cheap.”

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. “Yeah, I'd like that.” She quickly placed a hand on his chest when he began to lean in towards her, causing her to playfully narrow her eyes in his directions.

“No good-bye kiss?”

“I don't know you well enough for that. We'll go for pizza first and see where that gets you. No freebies with me.” 

She slipped into her room, smirking as she caught Leo's face. “I'll see you around, Leo.”


	3. Kagome x Percy Jackson

Blinking a few times, she took in her surroundings.

Feudal Japan? Check.

Dead demon's remains with tainted Shikon shard? Check.

Confused friends? Check.

So where the heck did these people pop out from? They were dressed in clothing she was very familiar with. Jeans, hoodies, sneakers. They weren't Japanese, that much she was sure, and from what she understood, American. Other than them being there, in the past, which was weird enough alone, things got even weirder.

One was half human half... goat? Sango could be heard whispering along with Miroku if it were possible for half breeds to so... literal. Kagome herself wanted that answer as well. The second male han created a trident, purely out of water and slashed the demon souped up on the shards power it itty-bitty pieces. And the only girl was holding her bow at ready, warily taking in the less then human in appearances of everyone.

So, the question was, who were these people, and how they got themselves in the past.

The three opposite of them shifted uneasily, and while Kagome could understand that, she still needed to get to the shard that was behind them before what looked like nothing more than sushi at the moment, reassembled itself back together. Oh. Like it was doing at the moment.

It drew the attention of the three back towards it, the girl shouted something in English, something that sounded suspiciously along the lines of 'not again' and aimed her bow and arrow at the massive sea beast that had been scattered across the beach just moments before. Another trident was in the boy's hands, and... goat boy dropped into a familiar position for hand to hand combat.

Shaking her head, Kagome drew and arrow and let it flew, followed by two more. Quick enough, glittering ash was raining down on the three strangers as Kagome made her way to collect the shard, and luckily enough, the arrows she used.

“Okay, what the heck was that?” the boy let his only weapon melt back into the sea and began shaking off the ash. “And am I really covered in dead sea serpent?”

Kagome moved past them, plucking her arrows easily enough before zeroing in on the shard. Quickly, she snatched it up before it was washed out to sea, instantly purifying it.

“Oh, quite being such a baby. It could be worse, you could be covered in sea serpent guts.”

Kagome raised a brow as she understood enough to follow what was being said. And true enough, guts were a lot more harder to wash out than ash.

“Kagome-sama? Is it safe to assume you understand these... people?”

“Hai!” she couldn't help but smile. Even she felt that all three were only half human. And half something else.

“Oh... um hi?”

Her gaze quickly fell from Miroku to the boy with the abilities over water. Blinking a few times, recalling how 'hai' sounded like a slang for 'hello' in English. So she offered a polite smile and short bow.

“You understand us?” a quick nod. “Thank god! Listen, do you know where we are?”

“Japan. But uh... 500 hundred years, in the past.” she knew her English was the best, it didn't help that she missed so much school because of the Shikon either. She bit back on grimacing on her butchered accent.

“Okay... obviously she doesn't understand us. Seriously? 500 years in the past? Even for us, that's pushing it.” the only girl in the group dragged on before turning to her companions.

Frowning, Kagome was about to comment, despite her lack of English, on what the girl had said. But the words died on the tip of her tongue as she felt a massive amount of power gathering behind her, and steadily growing.

There, off the shore, stood a giant. Though Kagome new better when she took his appearance in. Roman or Greek looking armor, the very pointy trident... the fact that he had red hair and nothing like the Disney or art historian depictions sort of threw her off, but she knew who he was either way.

Poseidon. Greek god of the sea. As to why he was in Japan... she hadn't the foggiest.

“Kami-sama....”

Tearing her eyes away from his, not watching as he moved forward and... shrunk down to the size of a normal sized man -nope-, and stared ahead of her. Which was gladly nothing, and tried to wrap her mind around all of this.

The... God, was speaking with the three strangers, and before she knew it, they were all introducing themselves to her. Because her mother drilled respect, common courtesy, and manners into her, Kagome dazedly returned the introductions. After that, they all somewhat smiled and were gone.

Everyone shifted from one foot to the other as the God remained, Kagome even more so when he set his sights on her. She near bolted when he made his way towards her, but he was a god... she probably wouldn't make it very far.

“You know who and what I am, correct?”

“...yes...” she whimpered out. She knew she wasn't going to like what ever he was going to have to say to her. Not one bit.

“Then I'll make this quick. My son, Percy, is going to need your, help. He and his friends were sent to meet you, but as you are currently in the past, they too momentarily came here. You duty here is almost done, I ask that you aid my son afterwards.” 

Kagome gave the god before her a deadpan stare. Nodding her head once, she spun on her heal and headed in the general direction of the well. It was very rude and disrespectful, and most likely a death wish since he was a god. But enough was enough. A girl could only take so much.

“Ah... Kagome-chan? Where are you going?” Sango's nervous voice called out after her.

“Home! I can only put up with so much! And having a God that's not from Japan tell me I have 'another duty' when this is all over is the last straw! I need a break. And don't start Inuyasha... cause I'll say 'it'.” she damn near growled out the last bit with narrow eyes towards her best friend.

The god only chuckled, melting away into the sea. He knew she would help his son, all the gods had been following her quest, and knew of her. She would never leave others unaided if she could help them. Though watching her antics were amusing.

Inuyasha himself snapped his ears back against his skull as Sango allowed Kagome to ride Kirara to the well.

Kagome herself thanked the tigress, with promises of extra treats for her. Landing after having jumped into the well, Kagome smiled when she was greeted by the familiar roof of the well house and climbed out and left the well house.

Opening the door though, she halted when the three that had just disappeared from the past were standing right before her.

“Didn't you just... you know what, never mind.” rubbing her temples to sooth her oncoming headache, she allowed her shoulders to relax.

“Percy Jackson. Come on then, explain this all to me. Gods... why do they have to be so pushy?” she whined as she led the three into her house.

“Tell me about it. Something goes wrong, and they blame us.” he threw her a smile, to which she returned.

Well, they all shared a chuckle, knowing that there lives... were really never gonna be the same. And it was all thanks to Gods and their pushy ways.


	4. Kagome x Zack

The others watched as Zack would pause in his work, a hand raised while he frowned for a moment before returning to his work. If they all didn't know any better, they'd think it was work related, but after doing it all day and even more so while he was no where near anything work related, they knew something was up.

Angela nudged Jack, and leaned over to whisper.

“He's been doing that all day, do you have any idea why?”

He shook his head, he was still a little unsure. Zack had returned from Iraq, slightly changed, and he had just assumed that it was due to the war going on and everything he's went through. But looking at his best friend now, it was more than that. He was sure of it.

“What are you Squints up to?” both turned to see Booth walking up to them, only to turn back to a distracted Zack. Booth, catching on, also turned to Zack, brow raised at what he saw.

“What's up with him?”

“He's been like that since returning from Iraq. We figure it's from whatever he's been through while over there.” Angela turned to face Booth, lightly placing her hands on her hips as she eyed their FBI friend up and down.

Both men shifted and warily looked at her, unsure as to what was going through her head.

“You've been through... something similar, perhaps you could have a talk with him. See if he's alright.” when she noticed that Booth was about to deny her request, she quickly spoke up, interrupting him. “Please, we're worried about him. He's been like this ever since he returned.”

Booth took the two before him in, Zack's back, then returned to the two. Sighing, he looked down at the floor. Looking back up, his face took on a slightly soured look, turning into a slight grimace as Angela pouted slightly in his direction.

“Alright, alright.” he squeezed his way between the two and made his way towards Zack.

As he neared, he could hear the young man mutter something under his breath, numbers if he heard properly. Dates and times?

“Hey, Zack, have I told you, how great it is, to have you back?” Booth spoke up, pausing every now and then in trying to figure out how to actually word this conversation.

Turning around, Zack blinked twice before focusing on Booth himself.

“Agent Booth. You congratulated my safe return when you came in with a new case.”

Booth tightened his lips lightly, a typical answer from the boy. He had gotten used to it though, all of them seemed to act this way. Taking things far to literal.

“You have the others worried. Is everything alright with you?”

“Of course, why wouldn't I be alright?”

“Well, you seem, upset.”

“Me being upset would mean that I was mentally or emotionally unbalance. Which I am not. Why do you ask?”

Booth blinked as he took in the answer, why he couldn't just get a simple answer from these people still irked him. It's been what, two, near three years now? You'd think they'd understand that by now, it would require less time if they just used plain English around him.

“You've been muttering all day. Does this have to do with, Iraq?”

“I don't understand. What does my supposed emotional and mental state have to do with Iraq?”

“Well, the others are worried that whatever that you experienced while over there is still effecting you. Some people have a hard time adjusting after seeing and living through times of war. So, if there's ever a need to talk, you can come to me.”

As Zack was about to answer, a feminine cry of said males name drew everyone's attention to a young Japanese woman making her way towards them.

When she made it to there side, she quickly threw her arms around the young scientist, drawing him into a quick kiss.

Silence seemed to reign over the others, so much so, that it drew Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Brennan to where everyone had seemingly gathered to watch was going on to halt everyone in their work.

Angela was already in the midst of interrogating the young woman, Hodgins was congratulating Zack, throwing in sly comments every now and then, while Booth seemed to be in a slight state of disbelief.

Dr. Saroyan took in the scene before glancing quickly towards Dr. Brennan, only to see she wasn't the only one not understanding what was going on either. Raising her brows, she made her way forward, Dr. Brennan just half a step behind her.

“What's going on here?”

“Ah... Dr. Saroyan, Dr. Brennan...” Zack started, though Angela cut him off by moving a young Japanese woman, as if presenting her to the two women.

“This, is Kagome Higurashi. Zack's new girlfriend.”

Kagome herself offered an shy smile and waved, when the two women before her simply seemed to be stuck on pause. The simple action seemed to push the start button once again, and Dr. Saroyan into moving forward and offered the young woman a smile and shook her hand.

“Kagome Higurashi, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Camille Saroyan.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Zack spoke highly about all of you. I just couldn't wait to meet you all.” she turned towards Zack, moving back to his side and wrapper herself around one of his arms and looked up at him. “I caught an earlier flight, I'm sorry if I surprised you.”

“Not at all. Though I would have appreciated it if you would have called ahead to let me know. I would have been better prepared for your arrival.”

Angela couldn't help but smile at the scene the two made, in all honesty, she found the whole thing cute and sweet. And in all honesty, she felt that it was a good thing for him, but while everyone was now getting over the fact that he had a girlfriend, she was still trying to figure out how the two met. Seeing as Zack was in Iraq for the last few months, and there hadn't been any mention of Kagome before, it left her wondering.

“I'm sorry,” all turned towards Angela when she interrupted the conversation while simultaneously drawing everyone's attention towards her. “I gotta ask. When, where, and how, did you meet our Zack?”

Kagome blinked a few times, before smiling, still wrapped around Zack and prepared to answer the question.

“Well, I was working in Iraq, I'm a doctor. I was just finishing up on offering a day of medical care to mothers and their children, when I'm called in to treat this,” she looked up towards Zack with a soft smile. “adorable young man who received a gun shot wound. When I came in, all I hear is his voice going on about how being blown up should hurt more than being shot. Now that got my attention, seeing as the reports only spoke of a single gunshot wound. So I treated him, and things started rolling from there.”

“You got shot?!” they all turned to Zack, who seemingly blinked at being under all their attention.

“There was no reason to mention something so unimportant, as Kagome had already treated me and the wound had long since healed over.”

“Zack, you should have told them. They worry because they care.” she leaned up and planted a chaste kiss to hip lips. “Listen, I'm gonna head out and let you get back to work. I want a real meal and shower after the long flight. Call me when you're done with work?”

The two shared another kiss and all watched as Kagome walked out of the lab. Hodgins walked up to his friend, slapping a good open hand slap to his back, a grin on his face as they watched her walking away.

“Dude, how did you get together with her?” Zack looked towards Hodgins, blinking a few times.

“She told you how we met and got together, what more is there that you need to know?”

“I think, what Hodgins is trying to say, is how did it go from being a doctor-patient relationship to a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship?” Angela spoke up.

“While it was required to wait for certain test results, she asked for the reason I was in Iraq. She then asked me if I wanted to go to dinner. We spoke, she ended up drinking too much alcohol and said, and I quote; Zack, you're adorable, cute, sweet and I could just eat you up.” he had a small smirk of pride on his face, it reminded Angela of the time when him and Hodgins were competing for the attention of that one carrier a while back.

“Well, all I can say is, way to go Zack. She is hot!”

“I agree, why don't we all go out and celebrate!” Hodgins spoke up, throwing another friendly slap to Zack's back.

“Ah, before we get ahead of ourselves, we still have work to do and a crime to solve people. Let's get to it.” Dr. Saroyan spoke up, though she had a smile on her face and also patted Zack on the arm before returning to her own work. She shook her head as she walked back to her office, it was just another day in the lab.


	5. Kagome x Tony Stark

Jutting out her hip and placing both fisted hands on either side, she looked at the person before her and narrowed her eyes. His playful smirk didn't make matters any better.

"This is not going to happen." letting her head drop forward, she shook it. She should have trusted her own instincts better.

Marching forward towards the man, she ripped the drink and bottle from his hands and began to make her way to the kitchen. Only, she was halted when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a chin was propped on her shoulder.

"Please, Kagome? Just a little, it'll help me loosen up. It is a big event."

"I am not about to let you drink before you arrive, to this event in your honor. We've talked about this." she sighed when she felt his right hand creeping along her right arm towards the hand that held a glass full of amber liquor.

She jerked her hand to put more distance between his hand and his goal, though it wasn't much with her petite stature compared to his own. Biting her lower lip, she tried to maintain a calm composure when she felt him pout against her neck only it to be quickly replaced by a smirk.

"I'm warning you, don't do what you're thinking about doing." she tried to move out of his grasp, only to have him tighten his hold on her. "You're such a child sometimes, you know that?"

His grip tightened even more as he started to plant kisses and nibbles along her neck before he muttered something just under his breath. Though with him being so close, she couldn't help but hear it.

"Does that call for spanking?"

She rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine as he continued his ministrations on her neck. While her body was being used so he could just get to his drink, the prick, she was internally trying to figure out how she got in her current situation.

Oh, right. After the well closed, Sesshoumaru and a few of his... associates managed to get her the education she needed and missed out. But she decided to get out and find her own work after interning for Sesshoumaru for a while.

And somehow, she wound up working for, one Tony Stark. After the whole Ironman incident, his previous assistant, Pepper Potts, had seemingly had enough of both Tony Stark and Ironman. Some one, somewhere, had gotten hold of her papers and the next thing she knew, she was working for the man behind the metal mask. Helmet, as it were, actually.

She was given the run down on what she would actually be doing, which was pretty much everything Ms. Potts had done before she, relinquished, her job, only there were more responsibilities involved, now that Tony took on the Ironman persona as well.

And the only reason she had been pushed forward to the position above all others, was all the studies she had taken after the whole Shikon quest had finished, her own connections and, apparently she had the hottest ass out of all the other applicants. Tony's words, not her own.

"So, I take from you lack of protest, that you agree to skipping tonight's invite and having our own private event."

"Keep this up, and you'll be wearing this drink. And no. You're still going. It's called responsibility. It comes with the territory of owning a company and being a hero." she danced her way out of his arms, placing the glass on the counter and moving to where she knew he placed all his liquor.

Tony could only pout, though his face took on a more contemplating look as he watched her walk away. Despite her being petite, as was something most women of her culture were, she still had legs that would never quit, and he rather enjoyed the feeling of being able to, fit her in his arms just right. Still, he wondered how and when she had so easily replaced Pepper in his life, and most likely without her even knowing.

He had been sore and more than easy to jump the gun after Pepper left, who had been stating he was using the Ironman identity to let loose, to become a weapon after promising to end all things involving war, weapons and fighting. A reason for slacking and having a wild parties. She had almost shouted, that she had had enough before storming out on him and everything about him.

At first, Kagome had just done what she was employed to do, taking in his snappy attitude and snarky comments with stride. Then a month in, where he had done nothing but... nothing really, she stormed into his home office, disregarding anything he had to say and put him in his spot. She then proceeded to drag him about his own home, forcing him to shower, shave, and change, though sadly without her assistance, and then drag him to his office. While on the way, she updated him on everything that happened and informed him of what needed his attention.

For the rest of that day, he watched as she took charge of his life and assist him, as was her job, and he could honestly say, he had been impressed. And turned on, though he would never say that out loud, the woman had a temper that could be fierce when crossed. Though that was also tempting in it's own right. He smirked, she was quite the hell cat. After that, she had outright told him, it was his job to run his company and live his own life, not her doing it for him. She was his personal assistant, she was there to assist. Not run his life. Not that he minded either way really.

"Well, don't just stand there, this is your night really." she came walking out of the kitchen, a palm pilot in hand, most likely going over his schedule.

"If I recall, you didn't say no, to us having our own privet event."

He watched as she blinked a few times, and looked up at him with a raised brow. Straightening out her posture, and jutting out her hip, she also cocked her head to the side before once again rolling her eyes.

"Let's hurry up and get going, otherwise we'll be late. Even by your standards. I already placed your suit on your bed." with that, she went to her own room, obviously to get changed as well.

20 minutes later, he came walking out, and was able to hear Kagome's voice, apologizing to someone. Walking out, he was fixing his cuff links only to pause as he caught sight of Kagome's back. Her hair was pinned up loosely with wavy curls tumbling from the loose bun to dance just shy of her shoulders. Neck and shoulders were bare with her strapless violet gown.

Turning, she raised a brow and smirked as she took in his own appearance. The empire gown floated around her as she moved to stand before him. Hands rose up to fix his tie, and while she did so, he took in her face. Light make up, simple silver drop earrings. In essence, she glowed.

Tipping forward, he chanced a peek down, only to have small hands push him back.

"Nice try, but we have to be going." stepping back, she once again took in his appearance. "Looking... good, Mr. Stark."

"You clean up rather well, Ms. Higurashi. So, are we still going to have that private event later? Cause if we are, tonight is going to rather tire me out, and I won't be at peek performance. And you're always going on about how I should be in peek performance." he couldn't help but throw the question out, taking delight in the slight coloring of her cheeks.

"Mmm, let's get going shall we. If you behave, I'll have give you your answer. I promise." she threw him a playful smirk, her eyes slightly hooded.

"Do I get to punish you if you break your promise?" he returned the smirk and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"What is it with you and punishment?"

"I get to punish the bad guys, but the thought of punishing you seems far more pleasurable. Don't you agree?"

Wrapping a hand around the back of her neck, tangling a few strands of loose hair between his fingers, he held her head in place, while also drawing her closer by placing his other hand on the small of her back. He brushed his lips against her, smirking when she pouted.

"What are you doing?"

"Think of this as a reason to answer rationally."

"And in your favor, you mean."

"But of course, I am Ironman. How can you not answer rationally and in my favor?"

"Let's just get going. Your pushing your fashionably late entrance time, to even later."

"Just a moment." he returned to brushing his lips against her, but only for a moment before devouring them. Nibbling on her lower lip, he pried her mouth open and swept his tongue in to conquer, glad when she actually joined in the play. He could taste mint mixed with her own unique flavor. He kept her like that, holding her to him, even when he felt she needed to breath. Until finally he drew back, though he nibbled on her fuller lower lip. Pulling back, he couldn't help but feel smug and proud at her swollen lips, slightly flushed cheeks, and how she followed after him. Moving, he tucked her left arm into his right and started to lead them out of his home.

"If we don't hurry, we're going to be late."

"Don't act smug, Tony. Or you'll find me withholding your answer."

"Tease."

"You enjoy it."

"True. Next time, we are flying."

"You can't just let a topic go, you have to the last say. Like I said Tony, rather childish." she rolled her eyes as he assisted her into one of his cars.

"No I can't, and yes I do." he got in behind the wheel, smirking the entire time. "And you love me either way." he chuckled as he started the engine and took off at high speeds.

Kagome shook her head, but couldn't argue with him. What he said was true, despite all his flaws, she did, love the man. It only took 6 months of working with and for the man to realize that, and it was one of the things she was thankful for after everything she had been through. And the fact that he was Ironman made things interesting.


	6. Kagome x Hawkeye

Pulling back on the bow string, she narrowed her eyes before she released the arrow. Rolling her shoulders, she pulled another arrow and drew it against the bow string, and released. She continued so, for five more arrows. When she was done, she placed the bow down and moved to the next target, where there was a different bow waiting for her.

She was just about to release her fourth arrow in with the traditional Japanese long bow, when she heard the sound of an arrow imbedding in a target next to her. Lowering her bow, she looked over to the only other person that was in the range with her.

Crossing her her arms, while having to maneuver her bow to do so, she watched the man as he continued to release arrows on his own chosen target. Every arrow landed in the bulls-eye. With critical eyes, she took in every arrow, only be drawn back to the man that shot them.

He was fit, had short cropped dark blond hair, and from the profile view she had, a strong jaw line. She watched his form as he drew another arrow. It was damn near perfect. His posture, the way he held himself, balanced, everything. She could tell it was from years of practice.

Turning back to her own target and what was left of her arrows, she continued with her own practice. When she was done with her long bow, she moved over to the next target and the bow that sat there. A compound bow. She hadn't actually used one before, so she was actually unsure of herself with one.

Picking it up, she took in it's weight, running a hand along the surface and then along the bow strings. Furrowing her brows, she took her first arrow and aligned it and pulled back. The resistance was somewhere between a short and long bow, so she released the arrow and pouted when she saw that it wasn't accurate. It was off to the left slightly. Shifting slightly, she prepared her second arrow.

"First time with a compound bow?"

The sudden question spooked her so badly, that she accidentally let her arrow fly to soon and it took off wildly.

With a hand over her heart, she turned with narrowed eyes at the man that snuck up on her. Furrowing her brows slightly, she took in his slightly amused appearance. Dropping her hand, she crossed her arms again and raised a brow.

"Can I help you?"

"I saw how you were handling the bow, I could tell that it was your first time."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I meant with a compound bow." he smirked lightly, and nudged his chin in the bow's direction. "Let me see you go at it."

Pouting slightly, she eyed him before turning around and taking up another arrow and holding the pose. She twitched slightly, knowing he was watching her. It was so acute, that it was almost physical.

"I see your problem." next thing she knew, was that large hands were placed on her arms and a warmth was seeping into her back. "You're to used to traditional bows and their resistance and weight. You need to ease up just a little, use less strength."

With his guidance, she released the arrow, smiling when she got the bulls-eye. It turned into a smirk when she turned her head to look at the man that helped her from over her shoulder. Dark blues met blue-greys.

"See. You just had to ease up a little."

She turned around completely to better face him, and raised a brow.

"Thanks..." she trailed off, leaving her thanks open in hopes to get a name.

"Clint. Clint Barton."

"Kagome Higurashi." when he made no move to, well move, she raised a brow again, still smirking she turned to the rest of her arrows, no longer putout that he was still there and watching.

"So how long have you been into archery?"

She blinked a few times, before shaking her head and continuing her practice. "Since I was 15, why?"

"Curious. Don't see a lot of people, outside of championships, that are as into it as you are."

"And what about yourself? You seem pretty into as well." she was in the process of grabbing another arrow.

"You could tell?" at hearing the playful tone in his voice, she paused and blinked before turning to face him.

A lopsided smile, she shook her head and faced forward again and released her arrow. Reaching for another arrow, she spoke up.

"You hold yourself in a way that shows that you've been doing this for quite some time. Well poised, balanced, confident and, at ease." she released the arrow and reached for another, and pouted slightly when she realized that it was her last one. And she was just getting comfortable with a compound bow too.

"You could tell all that from just watching me shoot a few arrows?"

Kagome blushed, when he said it out loud. And coughed lightly before she fired her last arrow.

"You make it sound like I was checking you out. Which I wasn't by the way..."

"Way to shoot a man down." he interrupted her, his tone still playful.

"As I was saying, I was just surprised to see someone else here. So, I took a glance. And I have to say, I was impressed."

"Thank you. Glad I made an impression."

"Being impressed and making an impression, are two different things." she turned around to face him again. She was surprised that she was actually enjoying, this playful banter with a complete stranger.

It got to a point where they were arguing differences between traditional bows against more modern ones as well as methods of training. Soon enough, it got to a point where a challenge was issued between the two. Kagome on a traditional long bow, and Clint with a compound bow.

"So, what are the rules?" Kagome asked as she fingered the bow string of her bow, narrowing her eyes playfully towards Clint.

"Three shots each. Winner, get's to set the penalty for the loser."

"Should I be worried?"

"Should I?" he shot back, and Kagome had to rolled her eyes when he waggled his brows slightly. Shaking her head, Kagome turned towards the targets.

"Who goes first?"

"I'll be the mature one, and allow you to go first." Kagome couldn't help but answer the way she did.

"How kind of you."

Kagome took a step back and watched as he took his three shots, she hummed in approval, when he landed all three dead center. Taking in a deep breath, she took over his spot and took aim. The first two were also dead center. Upon taking up her third and last arrow, she narrowed her eyes and shifted slightly when a familiar warmth once again seeped into her back.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you're lined up, at ease. Don't want you messing up."

Aligning up once again, she tried to ignore when he moved in closer. Shaking her head, she pulled back once again. Her breath hitched when he placed his hands on her waist, and incidentally, releasing her arrow to early, and off center.

"That was cheating."

"One should ignore all distractions."

"And you thought it best to teach me this, by invading my personal space, during a bet?" she turned to face him with a raised brow.

"I'm a man who likes to win."

"Yeah, I noticed. So, what's my penalty?"

"A date with me." he smirked again.

"Not like I have much of a choice." she hummed, taking a deep breath, but couldn't help but smile. "Your on." she had a feeling this was going to be interesting, and she hoped to have a good time while at it.


	7. Kagome x Captain America

He couldn't help but watch her, as she sat talking with Natasha. Despite how the two women seemed to clash in the beginning, they got along with each other rather well now, being the only two women on the team.

He remembered when Nick Fury had brought her in after the rest of them had gathered together, saying she would be joining the team as well. She had simply smiled in their direction and introduced herself, and after that she pretty much treated them all as equals, despite their status, what they could do and who they were.

Everyone seemed to have something in common with her. With Clint, it was archery. Thor, they both understood the more, magical, aspects of nature, as they both could do things the rest of the world couldn't actually do. With Bruce, she didn't care about him actually having a second inner personality that, when triggered, became an external factor. With Stark, she knew how to deal with his personality without taking offense. And with Natasha, both were women working with a group the was made up of mostly men. But him, they didn't seem to have anything in common. Which meant, no real reason to talk to one another outside of work.

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

Jerking his head away from the laughing pair towards Bruce. Eyes just a tad wide at being caught staring. He was still surprised, after discovering, that he finally realized that he actually felt something for the petite woman. He hadn't felt anything along those lines since, Peggy Carter. And that was in a different time, where women expected to be treated differently than the era he had woken up in.

"I..."

"Everything alright over here?" Clint asked as he returned from, most likely, the range.

"Seems our Captain has an infatuation with our newest member." Bruce answered, Steve was groaning silently as the rest of the team was soon gathering around him.

"Does he now?" Clint's brows raised as he turned to look at Steve, a lopsided smile on his face. "Then why are you over here, when you should be over there talking to her?"

"I..." he was once again interrupted, only this time, by a teammate he really didn't want to learn about his certain predicament.

"What's going on? Why are you all standing here like a bunch of chicks?" Tony's voice rang over the three men as he made his way from wherever he had been previously.

Steve raised an arm to rest his elbow on the table he was sitting at, tucking his head and running his hand through his hair. This was not how he wanted things to play along. Actually, he wasn't sure how he wanted things to go along. Like his earlier thoughts, he had been asleep for over half a century, things had changed and he was a fish out of water.

"Steve here has a thing for Kagome." Clint offered, since no one else seemed to be speaking up.

Tony blinked a few times at the information, raised a brow and switched from taking in Kagome, who was still talking to Natasha, before turning towards Steve and continued on as such for a good few moments.

"Really? Well that's interesting news. So why are you sitting all the way over here, when she's just a few feet away? If I were you, and not in a relationship, I'd be over there right now working my magic." Tony turned to take in the two women, lifting a hand and placing it under his chin, seemingly contemplating something before suddenly walking towards them.

"Tony...!" Bruce lifted a hand to stop the other man, but it was too late, said man was already sitting next to one Kagome Higurashi.

Steve clenched his fists as he watched Tony lean in closer to Kagome, raise a hand to tuck some hair behind her ear, and whisper something to her. All the while, watching him with that dam smirk of his present. He watched as Kagome's brows furrowed together as she listened to the man. How she turned towards Stark completely, opening her mouth as if to ask something, only to be silenced when Tony was suddenly kissing her.

The entire room stilled.

Until Kagome herself reared back and slapped the man. Her cheeks flushing and she was about to give the billionaire a good verbal lashing, only to for her words to die on her lips when said man was suddenly up on his feet and pulling a confused Natasha along with him, away from the table.

The same table Steve was now standing at, just behind Kagome actually.

As Tony pulled a reluctant Natasha along behind him, he discretely spoke under his breath and towards Steve as he passed the other man.

"She's all yours captain."

With that, Tony ushered the others out of the room, also barring Thor from entering, and hopefully allowing the two kids to finally express their feelings for each other.

Kagome just sat there, confused as hell as Tony marched every one out of the room, leaving her behind with Steve. Blinking a few times as they peeked around the door frame, only for Tony to roll his eyes and close the door, she looked up towards Steve. He too stared off in the direction of the door until he finally seemed to realize that she was still present.

He coughed into his hand and turned his face away from her. If Kagome herself hadn't seem the slight coloring in his cheeks, she would have been offended. She couldn't help but smile lightly.

"You alright?" he was ever the gentleman.

"Confused, but, yeah. Though, I can't say the same for Tony. Later though." she watched as the man shifted on his feet slightly, and just as he was about to make a move to leave, Kagome offered him to sit down.

"Come on. This'll be the first we've really talked since I joined the team."

Steve felt some guilt about that. What she said was true, and it was mostly due to himself. Every time she had tried to initiate any sort of communication between them, he simply clammed up and kept it strictly business. And when it was the other way around, he didn't know where to begin. He'd seen how easily the others had it, talking to her. They all had something that she could relate to.

"Ya know something, you and I are far more alike than you realize."

Her words startled him not only out of his thoughts, but left him wondering what she could possibly mean. So, he asked.

"How so?"

"Well, I understand what's it's like to, sort of wake up, in a place, in a time, not your own."

"In a time?"

"Yeah. When I was 15, I was pulled through time. I ended up 500 years in the past." her brows furrowed as she took his reaction in. He seemed slightly shocked, though he shouldn't have been. Her own situation had been explained to the others. Unless, he was either absent at that time, or hadn't been paying attention.

"15, in a whole other world practically, and couldn't really throw a punch to save my life. I was this tiny, knobby-kneed girl in the beginning that so wanted to do what was right, despite being scared out of my mind going up against beings that were bigger than life. But, I grew stronger. Learned how to fight, to not only defend myself, but those I cared about."

As she continued on explaining her experiences, Steve grew more and more amazed. They really were far more alike than he had imagined. Why hadn't he known about this earlier? Right, that part had been optional in knowing. They had basically been given a summarized version of what each member could do, how and why.

Soon enough, and happily quicker than he had thought, they were talking about... whatever and actually getting to know each other. But, memories of how this had all started, began to neg at his mind, so he spoke up.

"What was it that Tony had said earlier?"

"Oh that? He said that I would be thanking him later. Actually, we both would. Either way, I could have done without the kiss." she muttered the last bit under her breath while tossing a glare at the door where the others had disappeared through a while ago now.

Turning back towards Steve, she smiled and stood up, realizing how late it had actually gotten. And Steve, ever the gentleman, stood up as well. A tad bit hastily, but Kagome found it, cute.

"It's getting late. I'm gonna head over to my quarters."

Steve frowned lightly, not at all wanting to end what had just started, now that he had gotten to talk to her. Looking down at her, he opened his mouth to say something, but he wasn't sure as to what.

"How about we go out soon? Something simple."

He smiled, she had taken the words right out of his mouth. He nodded his head. Though his eyes widened when she stood on the tips of her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek and then whispered in his ear.

"Goodnight Steve."

With that, she walked out. Though, not without throwing a glance at him over her shoulder. One last wave, and she was gone. She had spotted the others still standing just outside the room. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she walked to her room, though she had caught Natasha's gaze. She'd be talking about what happened tomorrow.

Tony let out a breath, taking Kagome's lead, and going to his own room. It felt good being one of the good guys.

Whatever. His work was done and he was going to get some well dissevered rest. Being the good guy was far too much work. Though it had it's perks. Saving the day, saving damsels in distress, getting the girl. Only, he already had his own, and Steve was the one who got the girl in the end.


	8. Kagome x Jarvis

Kagome sighed as she rolled her chair away from the table before her, spinning slightly so she could face her computer instead and see where it was she was going wrong with her work.

At the final battle, she had died in destroying Naraku and the Shikon. And for some odd reason, the Kami saw it fit to give her a second chance at life, with all her memories and skills she gained intact. So, she was born a prodigy with her second life, which gave her all the opportunities she hadn't had her first time around.

That landed her with a job under Sesshoumaru and his 'family' company. She had first started studying to be a doctor, but it sort of shifted after a visit to see her brother in the hospital. It was nothing major, a dislocation and sprained joint due to a harsh body chuck during a game. But she had seen survivors that had lost limbs from more tragic accidents and her direction had changed from there.

Soon enough, she was working on projects that improved the prosthetic limbs for such survivors, which led to a full blown AI unit. Sadly, she was stuck, despite the help from the various experts that were more than happy to offer their aid in her own work.

Her eye narrowed on the schematics that were shown on the screen before rolling her chair back to her work table. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the obvious mistake. Picking up her tools she began tightening the gears needed before starting the test once again. She was more than pleased when the prosthetic hand mimicked her own after placing the glove she had made.

Pulling the glove off, smile still in place, she pushed her glasses up to rest atop her head as she answered her ringing phone.

"Kagome speaking." she laughed lightly as her friend Eri replied ecstatically.

"Yes, yes. I didn't forget. Just been busy, I just fixed the final piece of my project, so I got a little distracted. I should be at your place at about..." she glanced at a clock, pouting slightly when she realized how late it actually was. "... wow, I didn't realize how late it was. I just gotta call in and remind them that I'm off for the next month. Knowing him, he's not going to be pleased... but he did promise me."

The two women on the phone shared a laugh as Kagome forced the phone between her shoulder and ear, as she started going through the process of shutting her equipment down.

"Alright, I'll see you soon!"

Leaning against her work table, she pressed the speed dial button for Sesshoumaru's number as she looked down on her work. She smiled lightly, rolling her eyes when he took his sweet time to actually answer. And she knew full well why too. He knew she had requested the month off. Had when she first got the invite a year ago!

"Ya know, with how much you claim to hate others taking their time to pick up, you sure take your sweet time when you know you're not going to like what you'll hear." Kagome drawled as she started fixing and arranging her work table for when she got back. She ignored the warning growl.

"I just called to remind you that, as of tonight, I have the month off." she sighed when his angry reply was her answer. "I finished the last piece, and the test was positive! I'll be ready to put it all together when I get back, so don't get your knickers in a twist." she rolled her eyes once again at his agitation.

Already, she was attaching the arm to the the torso, far to easily distracted that her project was neatly complete.

"All that's needed is the... shell so to speak. But I want to run a full and complete test to make sure everything functions together properly. Then, we can talk about how it's actually going to look appearance wise."

As she continued with the details of the parts on her work table and her conversation, she was unaware of being watched. Her observer continued to watch her movements as she puttered about her work place, cleaning away tools and throwing away scraps and trash.

It had been a complete accident that they had stumbled upon the woman and her work, but had taken great interest when they saw what she had actually managed to achieve. And with the time they had while she was away, they were going to finish her work. Already, the materials needed to do so would arrive by the time she left for the planned wedding she had been invited too.

 

"What do you mean, JARVIS is gone?" Pepper frowned at Tony, not quite sure if she was hearing properly.

"He's no longer there. His programing is... none existent. Like he somehow figured out how to up and leave. How many other ways is there to say it?" Tony frowned as he checked and rechecked his computers, trying to figure out what exactly happened.

"No need to be snippy about it. I'm just finding this all a little... bizarre. And that's a lot since you've become Iron Man." turning her gaze away slightly, she was reminded of something now that she thought about the whole situation. "Speaking of Iron Man, isn't JARVIS as much part of it as you are?"

Tony himself paused at her question, he too realizing and coming to terms with what she had asked. And it was true. JARVIS was as much a part of Iron Man as he was. He aided him on certain subject matters that he himself couldn't concentrate on while he was in the Iron Man suit, and all his internal systems at home. And as odd as it was going to sound, even though he was thinking it, he could say he considered the AI a friend.

"Do you have any idea as to how this happened, why and who would have done it?"

"I'm checking my systems right now, for any signs of being hacked. But nothing is showing up."

"What if it was done through the suit itself? Is that even possible?" Pepper moved to stand behind Tony as he sat at the large desk with multiple screens, all scanning through their systems for signs of anomalies.

"Could be, but I'll have to check it as well. Maybe even call in SHIELD and get them to do a diagnostics check. If my system had been compromised, then all this work could prove to be worthless if I was never meant to find what exactly that could lead me figuring out to how this is even possible."

Pepper sighed as she straightened and was already ahead of him and began dialing the number for SHIELD, much to Tony's ire. Just another day in the life along side Tony Stark.

 

A delicate yawn was covered by a small hand, as Kagome made her way through her house. Like every other time she returned, she asked the guard that was stationed to watch her place if anything happened while she was away. She had been mildly confused when he confessed to packages were delivered while she was away, but then again, Sesshoumaru could have sent her more materials, care packages from her family, or delayed tools, parts or materials had arrived while she was away.

Shrugging it off, she took any mail she had received while away, and made her way firstly to the kitchen. Tossing those that she could deal with in the morning, she opened the only personal letter she had while continuing her way for a late night snack. She smiled at the news her mother wrote about, shaking her head. Despite there being telephones, her mother still loved to write.

Placing the letter down once she finished it, she finished her handful of fruits and with her drink in hand, she went to check up on her work. Call her paranoid, but it was her baby, her project, and she had had quite a few incidents when she had first started as soon as she had gotten back from visiting her brother in the hospital those many years ago.

Taking a sip, she opened the door and turned the lights on, not paying attention to the work space but going over Eri's wedding in her memory. Smirking and shaking her head of the memories, her glass was immediately dropped and shattered on the ground, spilling the rest of her drink at the sight before her.

Rushing forward, her hands frantically hovered over her work table that was absent of her work. Uttering a continuous 'Nonononono' while taking in the clean table top, if not for a few tools, small parts and other various bit and pieces. Placing her hands on the actual table surface, did she actually come to terms with what she was seeing. Her work was gone. Missing.

Her body turned towards her desk, hand reaching out for her phone, though her eyes were having trouble actually moving away from the scene before her. Much like an accident. Despite the sight being horrid, one couldn't help but continue looking on. When she finally did turn to face forward, she let out a startled scream and jerked back so suddenly, that her feet slipped out form under her causing her to fall.

Scrambling to get back on her feet, she blindly grabbed an object to defend herself with against the man before her.

"S-stay back! I'm warning you!" a quick glance down to what she held, she internally whimpered when she saw that she was holding a screwdriver. But her state of panic increased she saw and realized something when she turned her attention back to the man.

"Oh my god!" immediately, her cheeks colored. The man was naked. She was now at war with herself, to either look away, or to keep an eye on this intruder. It took everything she had to keep her eyes on his face.

She took in his appearance, wondering who he was, how he got in her home, if he had anything to do with her missing work, and most importantly, why he was standing before her naked.

He had short blond hair that was slightly messy, his eyes a pale, yet at the same time, bright blue. His nose was long and straight, pointing to thin masculine lips. His jawline was more curved than those of most men she met, but she wouldn't say it subtracted from his masculine face. She had to minutely squint to see that his facial hair, eyebrows included, were such a pale blond that it almost seemed none existent. He was rather well built, pale skin looking even paler in the light.

She kept her gaze on his face, which seemed to be a mix of concern of confusion. He made a move in her direction, and she noticed how his brows furrowed when she shuffled to keep a good distance between them.

"Back! Stay away!" she shook the screwdriver slightly in warning. But the man didn't listen, just continued to try and move closer to her, though it was difficult when she kept her desk between them.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Jarvis."

She blinked when he actually answered her first question. Didn't he know the bad guy never gave their actual name away? Frowning once again, she eyed him even more warily as he stood there.

"Okay... Jarvis... why are you here and what do you want?"

"I'm here because of your work."

A quick glance at her lack of work on her work table... she frowned when she returned her gaze to the man. The corner of her lips turned down when she returned her attention to the man.

"Are you admitting to stealing it then?"

"No... and yes." his own brows furrowed as he gazed down at the floor, seeming to have trouble answering her question.

"You either took it or you didn't. So which is it?" she snapped, getting fed up with the awkwardness of the entire situation.

"... I'm wearing it."

Her brows shot up as she blinked rapidly a few times. Her hands, thus her screwdriver, lowered slightly as she took him in once again. Narrowing his eyes as she took in the details, while trying to keep her gaze from going no lower than his waist.

"... how..." she didn't understand how the pieces went from individually and separate, to being pieced together and with an actual 'skin'.

Her posture slumped slightly her she gazed away from the... whatever before her to the side slightly as she went over her memories. She was sure she had turned everything off and locked up before she left last month for Eir's wedding.

"I accessed your systems while you were away."

"You hacked my computers and machines?" she was standing her full height, no longer feeling threatened in it's... his... presence. When it... he... simply nodded it's, his... head, she furrowed her brows.

"So, you somehow learned of my work, gained access to my computers, machines and work, finished it and are now... 'wearing' it. May I know why you went through all this trouble to do such?" the situation was weird and awkward, even for her standards.

"Because... I wanted..." he shifted slightly, having trouble answering her question. When he looked back up, he moved forward, stopping when a chocked noise sounded in the back of her throat and she turned her gaze off to the side once and a fierce blush was staining her cheeks.

"S-sstay! I'm... going to go upstairs... and find something to... cover you with." she was quickly edging towards the only door, keeping him in her sights, making sure he didn't follow her, but also sure nothing important was in her gaze.

As soon as she had the door opened she was rushing up the stairs and into her living room. Scanning it, she was unsure of what to do first, spotting a phone on the couch she dove for it and dialed Sesshoumaru's number, hoping beyond hope, that he would pick up right away.

"Pick up. Pick up, pick up, pick up! Please pick up!"

"There better be a good reason for a call at this ungodly hour!" she wasn't put out at all by the snarl she heard through the phone.

"My work... it's alive!"

"What are you babbling about?"

"Apparently... an... AI, hacked into my computer and... hijacked my work! He... it... is downstairs as we speak!" her answer came out as a hiss as she whispered her answer, keeping an eye on the door that led to downstairs.

Her eyes widened to such large proportions that she was sure they would pop out when the door opened and Jarvis walked through it and into the living room.

"I told you to wait downstairs!" she jumped up pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

"And you also said..."

"I know what I said!" glancing back at her couch, she tossed him a blanket. When he simply eyed the material, she huffed, blushing madly while turning away. "Well! Cover yourself!

"Miko, explain what's going on."

"I just did! My project is up and about. Walking and talking as we speak! Literally!" she hissed angrily, understanding fully well why Sesshoumaru was so against repeating himself.

"Miss, you seem slightly disturbed."

"Hush you! I'm about to have a mental break down here, and you're the cause!" a whimper escaped from her as she noticed that he was finally covering himself by wrapping the blanket around his waist. "Sesshoumaru... I need help here. And perhaps some clothes around your size."

A few days later, Kagome sat with Sesshoumaru and Jarvis in the back seat of a car. Kagome forced in the middle, seeing as she was the one that created the being riding along with them. Even if it had been finished and hijacked by someone else's AI.

Every part of her twitched as her mind went over all sorts of scenarios about how the up coming meeting would play out. Most of them, not ending positively.

"I'm going to go to jail!" she wailed as she leaned forward till her forehead was pressed to her knees and she started rocking in her spot.

"Such nonsense. They'll understand if you explain yourself clearly."

"Oh, because telling the truth sounds so believable!" she snapped at Sesshoumaru. "I mean seriously! 'Hi, I'm here because your AI hacked into my computers, finished my work only to hijack it! I bet he never looked better!' Yeah, they'll totally understand that!" another whimper as she allowed herself to fall forward again.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything to Stark."

"That... that would be nice." Kagome absently nodded as she stared off into space, only to whimper as Jarvis spoke up once again.

"We're here."

"How about the two of you go up, I wait here, and then Sesshoumaru can tell me all about it!" at Sesshoumaru's look, she shook her head and let out a sigh. "Didn't think so." letting out a sigh as she eyed the large building as they pulled up.

She followed Sesshoumaru, Jarvis following her, as they made there way into the head quarters of Stark Industries. Already, there was a woman waiting for them. Her red hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail, and she wore a simple if not stylish business suit, while holding a tablet.

"Welcome, I'll be showing you the way to Tony's office. We weren't exactly expecting a call to set up a meeting so suddenly." she eyed them with open curiosity, not exactly understanding or knowing the reason for said meeting.

"Thank you." Kagome bowed her head slightly, despite being in America and dealing with an American. It was the polite thing to do, no matter where she was or with whom she was dealing with.

As they began to follow the woman, they took in their surroundings, Jarvis more so than the other two. Pepper couldn't help but look over her shoulder and wonder as to who these people were and how the got a meeting with Tony on such short notice.

"May I ask, as to why the sudden meeting?"

"That's best left... when we have more privacy." Kagome spoke up, hoping this would be done and over with quickly and she could get back to her work. Without someone else's work hijacking it. She ended up scrunching up her nose lightly, drawing Pepper's and Jarvis' attention.

"Tony, your guests are here."

"About time, we're still in the middle of a dilemma here and I can't be wasting time entertaining others. Other than that, any news?"

"Sadly, no. The others can't explain as to... JARVIS' disappearance."

"Oh. I can explain that one." Kagome spoke up, not even thinking, shrugging her shoulders. When she realized all eyes were on her, she shifted slightly before straightening her back out.

"What? He's right here." she motioned with her hands in Jarvis' directions.

The silence was so thick, one could actually cut it with a knife. Tony and Pepper taking in the, obvious, crazy woman and the blond man next to her.

He was wearing a crisp business suit in black, a stark white button up with a slim black tie and shiny black leather dress shoes. Tony himself raised a brow when he moved slightly closer to the disturbed woman when she began shifting in her spot.

"It's nice to finally meet you face to face, sir."

"Good god!" Tony reared back in his seat, not at all prepared to hear JARVIS' voice coming from an actual mouth.

"That's what I said." Kagome sighed, her whole posture slumping in defeat and exhaustion. She hadn't got a proper nights sleep since discovering Jarvis in her home.

Tony turned his gaze to the rumpled woman, trying to wrap his mind around the possibilities around the situation. He had gone up against men hell bent on his death in order to gain control of his company, fallen gods with the aid of an alien species hell bent on ruling the world, the rabid fans that grew since he took on the Iron Man name. This one... he was still having trouble with.

"How is this even possible? Did you hack my systems to gain access to my AI? What would the purpose be? Access to my accounts, industrial secrets..."

"Listen here, Mr. Stark! I left home a month ago to attend a wedding, my work no where near complete. I come home a few days ago finding Jarvis here, using my completed work to walk around! So I would greatly appreciate you not accusing me of some form of theft." she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then how do you explain this?" he waved about the male standing with them.

He had gotten up to closely inspect the new physical form of his AI. Pocking and probing here and there, thoroughly impressed with what he saw, and weirdly enough, felt. He was slightly disappointed that this... being was taller than him, and when they were face to face, he couldn't help but draw himself up, hoping to gain that much height. He had honestly expected silicone or rubber skin, but whatever it was that was being used, felt alarmingly like actual skin. The hair like actual hair.

Stepping back, he took the male in before him, truly impressed with what he saw and what it actually meant. If what he saw before meant anything, then also the woman claiming it as her work, then there would be advancements in bioengineering and medical research by leaps and bounds.

"I have to say, despite the, weirdness of the situation, I am impressed. How do you do it? Why did you do it is an interesting question, but I'm more concerned with how and what you plan on doing now that your work seems to be a success?" he moved back until he could lean against his desk.

Kagome began to explain her work, how she came upon the idea, the involvement of others and her process. How she compiled her own ideas on already existing work, ideas and projects out there to create what was standing there with them.

Tony just nodded his head, easily following her explanation and understanding everything she had to say. The woman had created not an android, but the first humanoid. Components from both human and machine. It was shocking.

"This is fascinating. It really is. Though it doesn't explain how JARVIS got in there."

"I've been asking him that for days. Still no answer." Kagome sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering why Sesshoumaru was even present. Seeing he was doing nothing but sit there and observed the whole proceedings from the side lines with Ms. Potts. Looking up, she ran a hand through her slightly tangled hair, before turning to Sesshoumaru and nodding her head.

"Perhaps you'll have better luck in that area. So, I'm going to go now... allow the two of you become better acquainted, or reacquainted as it were, while Sesshoumaru and I take our leave." rolling her shoulders, she fished through her pocket and went to hand the man before him one of her cards, though she raised a brow when Ms. Potts took it in his stead. Shrugging her shoulders, she accepted the act as something not meant to be insulting.

"If anything happens, please call. We'll be staying in the city for a while longer. Have a good day."

Both she and Sesshoumaru bowed before turning about and walking out the office doors and making their way out of the building. They could hear Kagome speaking to Sesshoumaru, in Japanese, but from what Pepper could understand based on tone alone, that the woman was not pleased. She hadn't missed how JARVIS watched the two leaving, and moved half a step to follow after them.

"So, am I going to get the reason why you did all this?" Tony asked, seemingly not at all put out at the strangeness of the entire situation.

It had been a few days since JARVIS had returned. As odd as that sounded. Tony had made sure to copy and upload his systems back where the AI had originally begun. Though there was hardly enough room for all the newly updated data now that he was gaining new information since he became part of the actual physical world. He had nearly overheated his servers before taking an extra server from his work for his own home.

It was also interesting to have the man, it had become awkward to keep referring to JARVIS as an it, when he looked far too human, as he walked about doing duties of an actual servant. There had been a few incidents where Kagome had to make house calls, but those had been easily dealt with, where she became increasingly interested in his adapting to being part of the actual world around him.

When SHIELD had discovered her accomplishment, they too had become interested in the young woman. It doubled when an attempted kidnapping had been halted by her personally.

"Honestly, you'd think they learn. Damn citizens of hell... or whatever dimension they come from." Kagome stood up, dusting off the seat of her pants and then her knees.

She raised a brow when Jarvis assisted her, and when she was steady on her feet, she turned a questioning look in his direction when he had yet to remove his hold from her. Turning her gaze towards the group of people that had showed up in attempt to stop the incident, an actual army had been sent after her, again, they stared with wide unbelieving eyes in her direction.

"What?"

"You really are a mystery, Ms. Higurashi. First JARVIS and now this. What else is there you can't do?"

"That's a secret."

"Care to explain what just happened here?" Kagome eyed the dark, eye patch wearing male after he asked the question.

"Do you want the long version of a quick summary?" she could care less if they actually heard the truth, they would most likely not believe her. Though, she eyed the god among men with a raised brow, they could very well believe her tale.

"Summary will do. For now."

"I died in battle 500 years ago while performing my duty to destroy an evil man and a powerful object. The gods somehow saw it fit, to give me a second chance at life, with all my memories and skills intact."

They all stood there silently for a moment, where Jarvis asked Kagome if she was alright to where she simply nodded her head, before they all turned to Thor. The blond god took their inquiring looks before huffing slightly.

"Don't look at me."

"Wrong, er, mythology. Or is it religion. I'm Shinto. Different set of gods." Jarvis walked along side her as Nick Fury asked that Kagome accompany them to explain in further detail her story.

"I'm pleased to see you are well, Ms. Higurashi."

"Please, just Kagome. Ms. Higurashi is my mother. And thank you for your concern."

Through out the entire ride to SHIELD headquarters, and after they arrived, Jarvis refused to leave her throughout the entire explanation she gave the others. When everything was said and done, the others had requested that they be given some time to discuss among themselves everything that they had learned.

"I'd still like to know why you did all this." Kagome indicated to the body Jarvis now possessed.

"I... wanted to meet you."

Kagome blinked, surprised at his answer and at how honest he was being. Though she could help but chuckle and shake her head. All the males in her life had been anything but normal, she doubted her second chance at life would prove to be any different.

"To meet me, huh. Why?"

"You intrigue me." he furrowed his brows, still trying to understand and come to terms with having a physical form, and after he realized he actually had a semblance of emotions. How humans dealt with them, he was still trying to comprehend that.

"I feel, honored, that I intrigue you. May I ask, what it is about me that..." she was cut short and her eyes widened when two hands, slightly cooler than herself were placed on either side of her face and a set of lips pressed against her own softly.

Jarvis himself had witnessed the act between many humans, wondering at the meaning of the act. Keeping his eyes open he watched how Kagome reacted to his actions, while also wondering, why he had done such an act to begin with. Scanning his memory log, he only came upon a foreign and sudden urge to do so.

He stepped back, though kept his hands where they were, understanding what his 'skin' was telling him about Kagome's own. Her own softness, how her body temperature was increasing with how her blood was rushing and gathering in her cheeks. He found that, he actually liked this reaction, especially since he was the cause of it. He softly rubbed his thumbs along her cheeks, just under her eyes, blue eyes that had inspired his own, and had attracted his attention since that news article of her had been on the internet when she had first started working in cybernetics.

Meeting this woman, and now holding her, was the reason for what he had done, and he was not at all bothered at the differences between them.

"You're becoming more human everyday." Kagome shook her head, though it didn't throw Jarvis' hands from her face, they simply dropped at her comment to take hold of her own hands. Observing them with vivid interest.

"Being human is rather difficult." he didn't look up from their entwined fingers.

"No one said otherwise. Even we have our problems." she sighed as she too looked down at their clasped hands. Not sure what would happen now in the future with Jarvis around. Though things were bound to be interesting. Then again, she had grown bored of life this second time around, and the attempted kidnappings and assassination attempts didn't count. They lost their excitement after the first... 20 or so, each.


	9. Kagome x Thor

"Come my dear, I believe there are some, people, here that you should meet." Loki simply held out an open hand, as he spoke to someone from behind.

The others were unsure to whom he was referring, as he had blatantly stated enough times that humans were below him. Perhaps another from where he he called home? Or an ally? Did this mystery person really matter so to Loki, that he would seemingly flaunt this person in front of them.

Their questions were answered as a petite Asian woman made her way to his side, placing a small pale hand in Loki's open one. She was a looker, they couldn't deny that. Black hair with a blue sheen fell around her shoulders in loose curls. A set of slightly pouting lips, almond shaped eyes and pert nose in a heart shaped face.

She wore a suit not all that different from Natasha, though it wasn't a complete catsuit. The top was sleeveless, leaving her shoulders bare, though she did have sleeves that started at her upper arms and ended into archers gloves. Black matching leather pants, with black leather boots that ended just below her knees. What caught their attention though, were the weapons she carried. Twin blades on either side of her hips and a bow with a quiver of arrows on her back.

"She is just as stunning, as she was when first she came to us. Is she not, Brother." Loki pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her free shoulder, smirking in Thor's direction as he placed a kiss just behind her ear. All the while she simply continued looking forward, her eyes showing that she was under Loki's control.

Thor stared in disbelief at the two of them. Though he knew the situation, it still angered him to see her in another's arms. Along with seeing her face after so long, memories of her time in Asgard resurfaced.

She had suddenly showed up, beaten, bloody and barely alive. But mostly, she bore signs of torture. When she had woken up, she had been highly confused and very wary of all of them. It had taken a while, but they had learned what she was willing to tell them about her. And in return, she had won her way into their hearts, even Loki. But it was the memories of her last day in Asgard that were prominent in his mind.

 

She had been wearing something their fashion, simple yet elegant on her, just sitting off to the side enjoying the view. When he had gotten close, she turned and smiled at him. Something that he had enjoyed immensely, being the sole center of her attention.

"Thor! I thought you would be sparring right now." the fact that she knew this was also pleasing. It meant she paid attention to him and his ways.

"Not today." he smirked when she patted the empty space next to her.

Soon enough, they were talking, about what he couldn't actually recall, but it led to her being riled up. It was so easy to do so, and the end results were always fascinating. Her cheeks would gain a rosy flush, her eyes would spark with light agitation, making her blue eyes all the much brighter. She would would either pout, drawing attention to her lips or turn her back until she gained control of her emotions.

This time though, he had playfully tossed her over his shoulder and began marching down the halls, laughing as her tiny fists lightly beat against his back, her cries echoing around them, as he legs kicked about. Another laugh roared around them as she let out a shriek after he gave her a light slap on her upper thighs, a little higher up than she excepted. She froze for a mere moment, and he could feel the heat coming off of her, knowing she was most likely blushing furiously at his actions.

"THOR! If you don't put me down this instant, you're not going to like what I have in store for you!"

So, being the gentleman that he was, he put her down. Well, more like tossed her into a pool sized bath. But either way, he did as she asked. It was when she had breached the waters surface, that he knew then and there, that he was going to have her as his.

The water made her glow, it didn't help that her own abilities were thrumming beneath the surface in her anger. Her hair was slicked back, with a few strands clinging to her neck and cheeks. Her blue eyes turned stormy as they glared up at him from underneath sooty eyelashes that looked bejeweled with water drops hanging from them. A flush to her cheeks that was running down her neck, only to disappeared beneath the neck line of her dress. The same dress that now clung to her like a second skin, making him very much aware of the waters temperature.

In all his life, he had never seen a more tempting sight.

When she asked for his help in getting out, already her hand waiting to grasp his, he smirked his victory over whatever it was they had been going on about. He had not all been prepared for the sudden, and surprisingly strong, tug on his hand which led him to tumbling in after her.

When he resurfaced, wiping his face clean of water and his hair, he narrowed his eyes on her laughing form. The joyous sounded rung around them in the air, sounding far sweeter than anything else he had ever heard. Though it came to a sudden halt when he brought her in his arms, bringing her closer to him in turn.

Her eyes, wide and questioning, gazed up at him, warmth seeping from where her braced herself from his sudden action by placing her splayed hands on his chest. One of his hands rose to brush a stray lock of hair that clung to her cheeks. That same hand cupped her cheek, his thumb barely brushing just under her eye as he leaned in closer to her.

He waited for a few brief moments, making sure she understood his intentions, and he was more than pleased to see she was not denying him. So, he, going against his nature, softly brushed his lips against hers. Apparently, it was too soft for her likings. He smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled so that the two of them were tight against one another.

The kiss, just like everything else about her, was passionate, warm and oh so welcoming. Slanting just so, he pushed forward with his tongue, demanding entrance, feeling much more in charge. As was his nature. A pleased groan rumbled through his chest when she was just as eager, as her own was twining around his. She tasted of the fruits she had eaten earlier along with the slight spices from the wine she drank with them. It was something he could get use too, and planned to.

His hands dropped to her hips, bringing her closer as he allowed her to breath, only to attack her neck. Her own hands, gripped tightly at the back of his neck or tangled in his hair. Allowing his hands to run down lower, over her firm behind pausing for a moment to squeeze the supple flesh there and smirking at her muffled mew, only to go lower and grip the back of her knees and lift her to a his height allowing him better access to that passionate mouth of hers.

Moving to place on her the edge of the bath, her legs dangling on either side of his hips as his hands rose back to her own. Keeping a firm hold on her, he pressed his brow against her own smiling at her flushed face. Her own arms seemed to refuse leaving their position, from around his shoulders, and he shivered as her fingers played with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"What brought this on?" her voice was low and husky as her eyes slowly peeled back open to stare up into his own.

"You. I would make you mine, if you accept."

Her eyes widened, but she didn't move, she just blinked up at him. She opened her mouth, drawing his attention to her swollen lips that were just begging to be thoroughly ravished again, to answer him. But she froze, stiffened in his arms and reared back so suddenly, even he was shocked. Her eyes suddenly darkened as she looked off to the side, and as her brows furrowed, he grew concerned.

Blinking, she returned to the moment, a bright smile on her face and she whispered something, a name she had mentioned from her home. And just like that she took off, leaving him wondering what had just happened before he gave chase. It wasn't hard, with his longer strides, and the wet trail that was left in her wake.

 

The next part he rushed through, not wishing to remember her departure from Asgard. Her companions from home had managed to find the same, and only, way that had brought her to them. Meaning she now had a way back home, ultimately, away from him. She had told him, they would meet again, but he had only agreed to please her. He was a god, would live far beyond her own mortal life. So it wasn't all that surprising that he failed to grasp the moment with her standing there in Loki's arms.

His brother smirked again, as he tightly wrapped his arms around her, looking very much like a possessive child withholding his favorite toy. Thor narrowed his eyes as his brother openly nuzzled his nose into her hair, whispered something in her ear. All the while keeping an his eyes on him, smirking in victory.

"Imagine my surprise, when by chance, I came across her." Loki frowned slightly, as he rose a hand to stroke the side of her face. "She has become so much stronger since then. Fought against me, painfully I might add. But, she soon accepted the truth." he kissed her temple. Bringing both of his hands up, they landed on her shoulders before running up and down her arms.

"Let's just show them how strong you really are, my dear." he stepped back, allowing Kagome to move forward.

She stopped just a few short steps, taking them all in with a critical eye. Thor had seen what she was capable of, not only on others but herself as well. But if she had truly fought against Loki's methods, it spoke of just how much stronger she had grown. Meaning, he didn't know, any more, what she was now capable of.

"I guess I get first shot." Tony spoke up, powering his a repulsor to do minimal damage, she was in the same situation as Barton was. A little knock on the head and she'd be right as rain. Minus the splitting headache that would be sure to follow after.

He took the shot, expecting to see the woman fly backwards, instead, she brought up her arms and simply stopped the shot.

"Sir, I'm picking up foreign energy levels." JARVIS spoke up as a wall was seemingly in place before her. When her arms dropped so did the wall. Before he could take another shot, he himself was blasted back. When he stood back up, she was in a pose that was much like his own when using both of his hand repulsors.

"Huh, wasn't expecting that."

Steve threw his shield at her, not at all happy that he was doing so, knowing that she was being forced into the situation. Though he was stunned when she simply caught it, somehow charged it and toss it back at him. Catching it, he was shocked when he himself slid back a few feet.

Natasha took a running start at the woman, engaging her in hand to hand combat allowing the others to do what was needed to be done.

Natasha let out a grunt as she pulled back to a safe distance, like Barton, this woman could put up a fight. Far more better than she had expected. Meaning she had been doing this for just about as long as she has. Though sadly, before she could keep the woman occupied and distracted, a nearby explosion knocked the two of them a few feet away from where they had stood.

Getting up to her feet quickly, she scanned the area for her opponent who stumbled to her feet. The woman had a hand pressed to her brow and looked about herself in a dazed fashion. Her eyes were no longer showing signs that she was under Loki's control. Another explosion drew both of their attention, but when Natasha returned hers to the woman, she froze when she saw that she had armed herself and looked highly pissed.

Natasha watched with wide eyes as the arrow began to glow, the same way she used to block Stark's repulsor shot, and returned fire on him. Whipping her head about, she caught sight of what the woman was actually aiming at. It was one of the emeny's troop carrier, and it was making a straight line towards them.

"Open wide and say 'Ahhh~'." the woman muttered under her breath, hissing slightly as she clenched her teeth.

The carrier actually opened... it's mouth, letting out a roar as it moved closer. Natasha was mentally urging the woman to take the shot already, but she waited till the thing was practically breathing down their necks. The arrow whistled past her, shining like an actual shooting star that was quickly swallowed whole.

"I would duck, if I were you."

Whipping her head back towards the woman, she saw that the woman was already crouching, preparing for whatever was to come. So she followed her lead and ducked. And just in time too. The thing let out a ear splitting screech before it exploded. While some parts flew away, others disintegrated into ash.

A hand was placed before her line of sight, offering her help back onto her feet. Following the hand up, she met eye to eye with the woman that she had just been fighting, taking in the blood that was pouring down the side of her face and the rather sheepish yet hopeful smile.

"I'm sorry about that... Wasn't quite myself back there."

"I understand. But before we get all sentimental, there's a war going on around us. And from what you've shown us, we could really use your help."

"I'd be glad to be of assistance."

The two of them took off to where the others had gathered, Kagome picking off those that came to close, slicing them down with her blades. They weaved about as they made their way down the street. A serge of the enemy's soldiers were gathering and circling around the others, though Kagome quickly and easily took them out.

The others turned to face them, readying themselves when they saw Kagome next to Natasha.

"It's alright! She's safe."

"I'm not so sure about that~" Tony muttered.

"Then she's on our side." Natasha rolled her eyes, she was pretty sure that Tony's ego was the only thing that had been damaged while going up against Kagome.

"Well, that's good to know."

Soon enough Steve was giving out orders, issuing who went where and doing what. And what felt like forever, they began taking on the enemy, trying to keep it contained. It was hard, tedious, painful, and just when it felt like they were gaining the upper hand, more just kept spilling through the opening. Not only that, Tony just relaid to them that a missile was now heading their way.

Kagome was back to back with Thor and the Captain. And all they could do was watch as Tony forced the weapon through the opening. They waited with baited breath, watching as the saw the explosion happen, but heard no word from Tony. Kagome couldn't help but grit her teeth as the Captain called to the doorway to be closed.

But despite the call, Tony fell through. Upon realizing that he wasn't in any way slowing down, Thor began to take action, only to be beaten by the Hulk catching him instead. When they both landed, Thor quickly tore off Tony's golden mask, but still no signs of life. Kagome jumped slightly, startled as Hulk let out a roar, also jump starting Tony as it were.

"What the hell? What happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." his eyes shifted to her form, did a quick sweep from top to bottom. "Unless you're nobody."

Kagome shook her head, but couldn't help but smile all the same. That all of them survived this... fantastical battle, was a feat in and on itself.

"We won." Steve gave Tony a slightly disbelieving look. Not half an hour ago, the woman blasted him, now he was flirting with her?

"Alright! Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." he staid on the ground, panting just the slightest amount, seemingly getting his barrings straight.

"We're not finished, yet." Thor spoke up, glancing at the woman at his side. Like before, as if sensing his gaze, she turned to him and smiled. As if the world wasn't as it was around them, as if she hadn't been forced by Loki into this, as if nothing had truly happened.

"And then shawarma after."

Kagome laughed outright at Stark's last comment. It sounded like a child relenting to do something, as long as they got what they wanted in the end.

"I think first, Mr. Stark, you should get up on your feet."

Captain assisted Tony back on his feet, Thor threw an arm around Kagome's shoulders as Tony kept his eye on her. He very much didn't like the way he was looking at her. She had a lot of explaining to do. Like, how exactly she was alive after all these centuries, when she was in fact, a mortal.

"Is that an offer to a free meal? Cause I'll have you know, as flattering as the offer is, I happen to be in a relationship. Though, either way, I'm all for a free meal."

"No, Mr. Stark, that wasn't an offer. Though I am more than willing to pay for a small meal. Sadly, I left my wallet in my with my other suit."

"Enough, we still have Loki to deal with." he thought bitterly, though he quickly glanced down when a small warm hand pressed against his cheek.

"I'm sorry about this."

"You have nothing to apologize for. He did these things of his own free will."

"Sill, I know it must hurt, having to fight against your brother so. Adopted or not." her free hand rose to wipe some hair and blood away, clearing her view.

"You're injured."

"That happens when you go into battle." a quick glance to those behind them, a smirk lifted the corner of her lips. "And unlike our green friend here, I have yet to meet a person, who can truly come out of battle unscathed."

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her brow, pulling her tighter to him while doing so. Despite the scents of sweat, blood, dirt and ash, he could make out her own unique scent. Oddly enough, it was of rain, pure and clean. And how he had missed it through the centuries.

"I would still have you as mine."

"I gladly accept."

"Hate to break up this love fest, but don't we have a, beaten-would-be-ruler-of-the-world to deal with?" Tony spoke up, wavering just slightly on his feet.

"A way with words, that one." Thor muttered against her brow.

"But he speaks the truth."

"Yes. Let's be done with this." Thor spoke up, winding his hammer, and clutching Kagome to him before launching them to the top of Stark's tower. Already there to greet them was Natasha and Clint, along with Selvig. The scientist sitting off to the side, holding his injured head.

Kagome pulled herself away from Thor, much to both their reluctance, and began to take stock of his injuries before aiding the healing process along. She proceeded to do the same for Clint, Natasha and Thor. When Tony, Steve and the Hulk arrived, just to see her finishing up with Thor, Tony opened his mouth.

"What's going on here?"

"Just as my abilities can be forceful, they're also benign. I can help the healing process in others."

"Neat trick, bet it comes in handy often. Why don't you do it on yourself first then?" he asked as she moved to the Captain, hands glowing lightly as she held just an inch shy from touching him.

"Just as I can't hurt myself with my abilities, I can't really use them to help heal myself with them either. Besides, they already boost me, and too much of a good thing is bad in the long run and all that." she quirked a brow at his answer, as she stood before him, checking and then aiding in healing his own wounds.

"I disagree. One can never have too much of a good thing."

Shrugging, when she indicated that she was done, they all turned to moved towards a crawling Loki. When he reached a step, he seemed to finally sense their presence and turn to face them. Taking them all in, how they were all at ready should he make the wrong move, he grinned and spoke up.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

The next few days flew by in a blur, and they were getting ready for Thor and Loki to depart back to Asgard. Thor was sure to keep Kagome at his side, not matter what, hating to leave after he just got her back in his life.

They all stood at their chosen spot where the two of them would depart, Thor, holding a contained Tesseract in one hand while he held her close to him with his free hand, having actually put his hammer down.

He kissed her there and then, not minding that they had an audience. He poured all of his emotions into that kiss, the passion he felt for her, the longing when she had disappeared from his life, the promise of his return. And she returned it all in equal, wanting, no, needing more. They parted, their panting breath mingling as their bodies refused to leave each others hold.

"I will return."

"I'm holding you to it."

And then they left; Thor, Loki, Tesseract and all. They stood there a few moments, enjoying the peace that surrounded them. Their well deserved peace. Then... it was broken, with Tony opening his mouth.

"I honestly don't see the appeal."

"Hmm, let's see. A God of thunder, or, a genius-playboy-billionaire-philanthropist?" she raised her hands as if they were scales, motioning until the one she was using to represent Thor won out. "I believe a god wins that one, hands down."

"So you're saying, that if I was a god..."

"I, didn't, say that." Kagome turned to Natasha cutting him off, brow raised and a playful smirk. "How did you do it? Handle and put up with him?"

"You, really have no other choice, when it comes to him."

"I'm right here you know. I can hear everything you say. And I'm not, handled. Making it sound like I'm some sort of child." he muttered the last bit under his breath.

Everyone shook their heads, finding the whole thing amusing before they all parted ways. Though, like Thor promised Kagome, they knew they would be seeing more of each other. They all just hoped to enjoy a little peace and quiet before then.


	10. Kagome x Nekozawa

Kagome walked around the pristine halls of Ouran High School, wondering how she ended up with a scholarship. Yes, she knew her running had become impressive since she started the Jewel quest and running for her life. But that still didn't get her to how she was the one that got the scholarship. Her attendance last year was horrible, due to all the illnesses her grandfather riddled her with to by lying through his teeth to help her assured other schools wanted nothing to do with her, and there wasn't really anything noteworthy in her records.

Yet, here she was, wearing the girls school uniform, wondering the halls, wondering how her life led her to this exact moment. Of course, her mother had been ecstatic when the letter from Ouran High had came in the mail, written with such delicate and decorative writing, she had no other choice but to accept. The only thing was, she had to keep her grades, at minimal, average, be there for any track meetings, and participate in a secondary after school activity. Only problem was, she had yet to find a club that interested her.

Well, she had checked in on the so called Host Club, but raised a brow. She had dealt with enough silver tongued romantics in the past, and unless their affections were true, she didn't really want anything to do with it. Though, she did have fun sitting with Fujioka Haruhi. How the other, only sane, girl got herself tangled in with the club, she never did learn. Perhaps she'd ask the next time the two of them...

"Such power. You truly are a rare jewel."

Blinking, Kagome turned around and her brows shot up at seeing a person hiding themselves in the shadows. Glancing around her, making sure this person was truly talking to her, she returned her attention to the... person in a... cloak of all things.

"Are you talking about me?" tilting her head to the side slightly, she watched with avid interest, as the figure moved, the shadows somehow clinging to them.

"Yes. I haven't felt such power before. Join me in the Black Magic Club, and perhaps we can darken it to become even more beautiful." the figure was hunched slightly, and on his right hand appeared to be a... cat puppet?

Blinking some more, she tilted her head back as the figure stood before her, at least a head taller if not more, it was hard to tell since they were hunched over slightly. She was shocked that he could tell she had any form of power, meaning they had some of their own. She also piqued in interest at the club he had mentioned.

"Black Magic Club?"

"Yes. A place about all things of magic. Especially those of darker dealings."

Before she could answer, she was ripped backwards as a very easily recognizable and excitable voice rang through her ears.

"Leave little Kagome Bird alone!" Tamaki spun her around, his hands on either side of her face as he bent down, bringing his nose to a point where it nearly touched her own. "Are you alright, my little dove?"

Letting out a sigh, she shook her head, and removed Tamaki's hands from her face and took a step back. "I'm fine. Though what you just did was rather rude."

She took another step back, just to be sure that he wouldn't be able to get her in his hold again. She turned and moved back to the one that she was talking too before the interruption. Smiling the entire time, as she was actually interested in what he was talking about.

"Could you please continue what you were saying? I'm very much interested in this club you spoke about."

The figure drew her closer to them, and began to lead her away from the host club members, both ignoring the desperate cries from Tamaki. What was he going on about? Don't go to the dark side? Either way, the upperclassman led her to where the club he spoke about took place.

It was, dark, with candles being the only form of light supplied. There were shelves filled with books, old and ancient books, or various items and artifacts. As she walked about the shrouded room, he explained what it was they did during club activities, watching her every move.

Kagome could say, she was interested. It wasn't all about black or dark magic, or magic tricks and how to perform them. It was interesting, she had yet to come across others who actually believed in magic, and more than just pulling a rabbit out of a hat. So, with a smile on her face and turning to face the other student, she told him that she would very much like to join.

Even with her part of the Black Magic Club, she still went to visit Haruhi during her own club time. It was nice to be able to talk more casually with another of the same sanity level outside of class. All the while, she was also growing closer with her club founder. Once you got past the more gloom of his attitude, he was actually a romantic at heart and very sweet.

It was during one such visit with the Host Club, that they all learned, Kagome included, that the feelings went both way. Kagome was easily ignoring Tamaki's attempts to getting her to quit her club. Even going so far as to offer her a position in the Host Club.

"Tamaki-senpai, I have no wish to leave my club, and yet you continue to try and persuade me to do so. Keep this up, and you'll never get the presents I made for all of you." all members, and nearby guests perked up at that, with that said, she proceeded to hand out the o-mamoris she had made for each of the members.

It seemed though, that Kagome's warning had gone unheard, and her present only fueled Tamaki's need to somehow, save her, from Nekozawa and his club. He once again had her in his clutches.

"This just means there's still time to save you, my little dove!"

"Kagome-san?"

All turned to the music room entrance to see Nekozawa peeking in, shadows seemingly flooding through the now open doors. Some of the nearby girls let out cries of fear as they scurried to hide behind the club members.

"Ah! Nekozawa-senpai!" Kagome smiled, though she frowned slightly when her attempts from removing herself from Tamaki's hold proved fruitless.

"Stay back! No more shall you corrupt my innocent little dove!"

Kagome let out a squeak as she was suddenly pulled form Tamaki's hold and into Nekozawa's own. She hadn't even seen him move from the door to where they were standing. Looking up, she could only blink at the displeased look he was wearing as he spoke to Tamaki. Something about turning accusations against him into reality. But all she was focused on, was how warm it was in his arms, his cloak shielding them from the world around them.

Blushing, she wrapped her arms around his waist, halting his words against Tamaki and caused him to look down at her in question, making his blue eyes spark. Still blushing madly, she offered him a shy smile, and feeling daring, rose on the tips of her toes planted a kiss on his cheek.

The entire room went silent at her bold move. But she had her entire attention on Nekozawa. Quickly, a blush spread across his own face, though the others couldn't see it due to the hood of his cloak. But the fact that she could, and he didn't reject her or her affections made her swell with happiness. In fact, he drew her closer and propped his chin atop her head, glowering fiercely in Tamaki's direction.

"Harass my priestess again, and you will find yourself hexed."

Tamaki cowered at the threat, hiding behind Kyoya. Haruhi smiled at the scene before them, glad to see that Nekozawa had someone to care for him and him alone. She chuckled lightly, Kagome did say she did have a fondness for cats. The rest of the club members were shocked at the sudden declaration from the usually cowering founder of the Black Magic Club. As for the club's guests, they were all cooing at such a beautiful scene, commenting on how it was a love between a dark prince and maiden of light.

The two in question? They just left the host club and the craziness that was always associated with the club. More than happy with the present. A priestess and her dark prince indeed.


	11. Kagome x Altair

Taking in the view before her, Kagome let out a sigh, wondering how her life led her here. But, in all reality, she knew it was the Well and Shikon, either working together or their powers clashing. So she kind of understood the when part, but not the where.

She wound up somewhere in the middle east, in the middle ages.

Sitting in the window, a leg swinging on the outer edge, she hummed, enjoying the low sun over all the rooftops within the city walls. While it wasn't as green as the Feudal Era of Japan, or the cool and bright colors of modern day Tokyo, it stilled shined with vibrancy in warm reds, golds, and browns.

Below her, the people milled about, going on their daily lives. A world within a world. One she was trying to become a part of. It didn't hurt that she had knowledge of 'advance' medicines, herbs and healing the body. So she became a well sought after woman in dealing with in everything from A to Z in colds and wounds.

Standing and walking further into her new... home, she spun about when a crash sounded behind her. Shouts could be heard from the guards from the streets below, and it didn't take much for her to realize that the man had done something or other to warrant their attention. But she was at war with herself when she saw a growing patch of red on his white robes.

She didn't even flinch when she was suddenly pressed against a wall, a hand clamped over her mouth, a blade at her throat and a shadowed face far to close for comfort. His mouth was formed in a pained grimace, and he was fighting with himself to keep upright, slouching and losing his hold on her and his blade ever few moments before snapping back.

Though, the man soon lost the battle, and she let out a grunt when he fell completely against her. She scrambled about when she heard the guards and their shouts coming closer, and knowing they would storm her little home whether she allowed it or not, she moved to hide the man.

Dragging him to where her mass amounts of pillows were lined, she quickly and carefully laid him down there, and piled the rest on and around him. She darted off to clean the small mess the man had made when he crashed landed through her window, she just as quickly darted back to the pillows and pulled some books and scrolls to herself to feign reading just before the guards did force themselves into her little home.

A startled scream echoed off the walls as the guards demanded her if she had seen or noticed anyone suspicious.

"No! I've been reading these medical texts all morning!" holding a hand over her heart, she watched the men with wide eyes as they looked around. A few even looking down at the street below from her window.

While they did so, she was left wondering as to the reason why she was hiding the man that had held a blade to her throat that was obviously running from these very men.

After a few minutes when their search proved unsuccessful, the men left, not without telling her that should she noticed anything suspicious, she was to tell them immediately. Not even a sorry at disturbing her, messing her home or if she was alright. When she was sure that they were long gone, she removed the pillows and took in the man completely.

Right away, she saw what it was he was wearing and knew what he was as well. An assassin. She had seen a few like the man here darting around the city in the entire time she had been there, as well as doing a few odd jobs that dealt with an assassin by selling herbs and medicine as well as a few odd patch up jobs here and there. But her main concern was the growing red stain against the the white of his main robes.

With swift hands, she began the process of trying to figure out how to reveal the wound, only to just as swiftly block an attack from the assassin. Looking from the raised hand with it's hidden blade, her eyes landed on a shadowed face.

Despite the situation, her lips twitched a quirked into a small smile. "You'll have to be quicker than that with me, assassin. I only wish to treat your wound."

When she got his accepting nod, she set about removing all that blocked her from treating the wound. It left his upper half revealed, and had she not dealt with youkai and their godlike appearances, she would have blushed. He was fit, but not in an overly buff way, more like a swimmers, with his muscles long and thin. And even though she knew he most likely was hardly never out without his robes, his skin was a rich olive tan and barring old scars.

As for his face? She could honestly say he was handsome. His face was angular, but not wide, his jawline leading down to a pointed chin. His brows were slightly furrowed and were set above dark intense brown eyes that were constantly following her movements. A straight nose led to a set of lips that were a little fuller than what was usually seen on a man. His hair was cut short, was a rich brown and she could see that it curled, despite the length he kept it at, and he bore the slightest amount of stubble. He also had a scar passing through the right side of his lips, but that didn't take anything away from his looks.

After a tense while, he relented, and watched her as she moved about gathering her tools and items needed and set about treating his wound. Though he wasn't too pleased that it required her removing his robes to expose not only his wounded shoulder, but his face as well. He was mildly surprised that she was solely concentrated on her task at hand and the dedication she put towards said task.

The fact that as a woman, and she knew what to do, was surprising enough as it was. But he didn't ask and she never spoke. She simply cleaned his wound and any traces of blood away, diligently stitched his wound close and then applied a salve before finally wrapping it. He examined her work while she cleaned up after herself, admiring the neatness and efficacy.

He looked up, his fingers just grazing along the wraps, as she finally put the last of things away. He noticed her slight frown as she counted something or other. "How is it you don't fear me. Fear me taking your life. Despite the aid you've given me, you have seen my face."

Her blue eyes slid to his face, that wasn't hidden from the hood of his robes. She turned towards him, giving him her complete attention. A smile that didn't reach her eyes was all he got before she spoke.

"All who knew me, think me dead already. What is there to fear, when one is already dead? You aren't the first, and I highly doubt you'll be the last that I'll come across, that will speak about taking my life." she reached forward and still his hands that were scratching at the wraps about his wound. "And stop scratching, you'll rip the stitches out. Then I'll have to do all that work again with torn skin instead of a clean cut."

She left for another room, he watched all her movements, as he was trained to do. He didn't miss how her looks were those from the far east that sometimes came to do trade, though her blue eyes indicated a mix race. How, despite the softness of her skin, there were worn calluses indicating she had done harsher work at some point. Her skin, while fair, was also sun kissed. She was also taught in the ways of medicine and herbs, something most woman would not have had the privilege of getting because they were just that. Women. She spoke clearly and confidently, indicating she saw herself as his equal, and not below him. Her words when he had retaliated against her sudden movements also told him she had seen and been through her fair share. Of what, he wasn't sure, but whatever it was, it made her quick.

His thoughts were halted as she entered the room again, holding a tray with food and drink. Placing it on a low table between them, she began serving herself, indicating that if he wanted anything, to simply help himself.

"You can stay for however long it requires. And should you find yourself in the city again, my doors are always open."

That had been their first meeting. And as promised, whenever he returned, he made sure to, visit, her. Without the guards knowing of course. And soon enough, the rest of the Brotherhood found out about her. More so then what they knew of the foreign woman. She was either called to treat their wounded, or they were brought to her. If she had need of anything, they provided it for her, she sold them herbs and salves that they could use while they away from anyone that could treat their wounds until they were with ones that could do such.

Altair, at first simply saw it as a good partnership between the woman, Kagome his mind supplied, and the brotherhood. She was a well sought after doctor, and met with those that often times let their tongues loose in her presence, and she in turn shared any important information onto them. But soon, he discovered himself feeling a burning jealousy when her interactions with others becoming more and more friendly and less just official business.

Still, he watched as she laughed and spoke with all as she treated them, distracting them from her treating any wounds. She gathered their wash, also something she had started dealing with, filled the basket before standing and getting ready to leave for her home, wishing them peace, safety and quick recoveries. He moved to join her, but the bureau leader Malik, pulled him aside to speak about something or other. He watched from the corner of his eye as Kagome left, before speaking with the other man.

Kagome hummed as she hung the now freshly washed laundry on the rooftop of her building, a soft smile as a warm breeze caused them to flutter as the setting sun kept the air still relatively warm. Though her smile dropped when she felt the presence of... Others, making their way towards her. They had begun snooping around her home and her business since she first moved into the city, warning her, threatening her, harassing her and whatnot.

Turning away from the finished laundry, she faced the Others that were disguised as city guards as they took in the rooftop. She had to say, it was her own little paradise in the city. A lattice roofing to filter sunlight with a corner for sitting atop rich various carpets and potted plants and decorative fabrics adding color and privacy. They took it in and toed at various parts, while also making sure that no other was looking in on them.

"You didn't heed our warnings. That, is going to cost you."

It didn't take a genius to figure out how it was going to cost her, by the leers and looks on their faces. Sadly, despite it being four against one, she had an advantage against them that they didn't even consider. It gave her the upper hand.

The first to make a move against her met with a quick death as she threw out her arm, tossing a hidden blade that was attached to a thin, but strong, chain. Sesshoumaru had made sure she had received the best teachings before actually confronting Naraku. As a result, she became an efficient miko in killing her opponents as well as an efficient healer. No more reckless or bumbling along after the others from the sidelines. No more wild bursts of power. She had control, and used it with a sharpness like no other miko before her. A miko taught by youkai? You got Kagome Higurashi.

Soon enough, the others realized she was more than just a simple woman that did more than just help others and sell medicines. Her eyes took on a glow as her hands fisted around the chains attached to her blades, looked as if they were on fire. They drew their own weapons, taking on ready stances, their faces contorting and marking became revealed.

"Witch. You'll pay for that with your life." the obvious leader spat before charging.

From a nearby perch, Altair watched the clash between Kagome and the guards that had stormed the rooftop. Instincts had kicked in as they herded her into a corner, but was thrown off when she threw out her arm, a hidden blade attached by some chain slicing one of the men down. Before the body even dropped she had pulled on the chain and caught the bloody knife. Now, he had been impressed at the quickness of her movements, but he narrowed his eyes as he saw the guard seemed to catch fire and turned to ash in a matter of moments.

The confidence he always saw in Kagome was made prominent as she stood before the rest of the guards. Her chin tilted up just so in defiance, her stance seeming to be at complete ease, but years of experience taught him otherwise. She appeared as a goddess walking among men, eyes and being aflame. And soon she was dancing, moving and controlling her chained blades so they spun about her in wide, but tight and controlled, arcs.

The sounds of metal clashing against the chains could be heard, even at the distance he was at, sparks when swords clashed against either her blades or chains could be seen. His eyes narrowed and his lips tightened when he caught sight of a cut along her cheek, and she took no notice. Her entire focus was on taking the men down. Moving forward, he made sure he was concealed and where he was going also unnoticed should others spot him, while also keeping an eye on the scene he fully planned on entering.

She had her back towards him when she was finally finished, panting just the lightest amount. He saw her form stiffen when he finally reached her rooftop and spun about to take action, but he had already rushed her and trapped between himself and the wall of the next building. His hands tightened around her wrists, and he moved in such a way to keep her legs still.

It took a few moments, but she seemed to have come back to herself, as if waking up and looked up at him questioningly, brows furrowed the slightest amount.

"Altair?"

He just continued taking her in, wondering how this changed everything. On what to do. About her.

"I take it you saw everything." it wasn't a question, but he answered nonetheless.

"I did."

"No questions? Accusations? Demands?" He had those, plenty of them, he just didn't know where to start. So he started with a simple question that had been the first when he saw what she did.

"What are you?"

Her lips quirked up at the corners, drawing his attention to them, before she answered him. "I can be what could you call, a priestess. Of sorts. I have the ability to vanquished evil to it's very core. It's what you just witnessed me doing."

"Evil?"

"There is more in the world than just people. Creatures and beings we all thought to belong to nightmares and fantasies do exist among us."

He would have denied her claim, but what he just saw made him pause for a moment. There had been stories of strange happenings, but he was busy with his tasks, thinking them nothing more than rumors or gossip twisted from what men he was targeting and what they did to the people.

"What else can you do?"

"I help heal others of their illnesses and wounds. Have you never noticed, the wounds I treated healed far quicker then they should? That you or the others felt free of any form of sickness since we met? I also pick up easily and quickly on the emotions of others, sensing when they lie for example. I can purge a person, object or place of impurities... or evil spirits. The list goes on... but..." she shrugged her shoulders as best as she could with his hold on her.

He took in what she said, and with his knowledge of that she was from a distant land, he knew that anything could be possible. Thinking back on the wounds she treated, not only himself but the others when she had been called, they had healed far quicker then had they been treated by any other. He had thought it off as the salve she always lathered the wounds with. But how did that explain those that had been sick? He also realized that he always felt refreshed and full of life after she treated his wounds.

He was in a position that had been worried about since meeting her. She was always so full of life, a refreshing change in the world around them. He knew one day, through knowing him, she would become part of the battle, as a way for his, the Brotherhood's enemies to get to him... the Brotherhood. Already the Brotherhood had her using her skills as a doctor to gain information on their enemies, something he was fiercely against, still was.

But now that he knew she could take of herself, seen her strength and abilities, he could trust her. But how far? She had told him, she was far from her home, more so than any measured distance. Though it also left him wondering if there were more like her, from where she came from.

"Do all those that are like you and where you are from, also have the skills you displayed while fighting?"

"No. I'm what you could call, a special case. I was given many teachers through a man I once knew." she didn't notice how he stiffened his hold on her at the mention of another man. "He was the one that made sure I could perform to the best of my abilities. Had complete control over my... Well, you saw it."

Silence washed over the two of them as he contemplated everything she had just told him. She had already known what he was at their first meeting, had come to learn much since then, and now that she had shown such skills in the way she had... Would she be sought after if others learned of them, thus becoming a liability to them, or would the others learn and demand her service to them and only them? He wasn't even sure if he should tell the others. He had just seen what she was capable of, he doubted the others would believe him unless there would be a demonstration. A sudden question brought him back to the world.

"Are you going to claim my life now?" she looked up at him, her eyes showing no fear, much like the first time they met.

"Claim your life? Yes, I will." though he was sure, she had thought he meant differently. For a while now, had thought of this woman as his own, and he would show her how he was going to claim this woman, claim her life.

Keeping a hold on her wrists, he swooped in and claimed her lips with his own. Her shocked gasp allowed him to enter and explore her mouth. With his tongue, he took stock of each and every tooth, making sure not to miss one. His pride swelled when a strangled noise echoed in the back of her throat as he stroked the roof of her mouth, though he groaned in return as her own tongue was brought into the play. Brushing against his own, twining about it, pushing past it as far as she could into his own mouth.

He could feel her hands flexing, hear the slight scraping of her knuckles against the wall, obviously she wished to do something with them. But he enjoyed his hold on her far to much at the moment. He was surprised that she had yet to close her eyes throughout the entire kiss thus far, instead she watched him, just as he was watching her. He drew the kiss out, just a little longer than she had anticipated, and drew back just enough to allow her to breath.

She panted against his lips, he in return as well. A slow flush colored her cheeks, and she finally allowed her eyes to close as she let her head fall back against the wall. The subtle action exposed her throat, and he felt something primal well up within him and attacked the smooth creamy expanse.

When he reached where her neck and shoulder met, he bit down on the spot gently, marring her skin just so. Leaning back just enough, he saw the mark her left. His mark. His. Seeing it there made his body rush with such pride, that he couldn't help but return to it, his tongue darting out to swipe across it, earning him a strangled moan.

He released his hold on her wrists drop to her waist and began to lead them to the corner where she had placed numerous amounts of pillows, more than enough to be comfortable. Her own hands flew up into his hood, tangling her fingers, such delicate fingers that had seen and treated his wounds, that had handled a blade like a master, into his hair.

That night, he learned of her in such ways. Mapped out the contours of her body, that only he would ever see and know. Memorizing her own battle scars, signs of her survival and victories against foes she had long ago battled. Learned where a brush would make her sigh, where a touch would steal her breath, how to make her whisper his name or sing to the heavens. All of which were tempting, more than anything he had faced against in his life. An even more tempting thought though, was that he was her first, and would be her last. Of that he would be sure of.

She in turn also learned of his body. Tracing the lines, rise and falls, of his form. Following the paths of old scars, clawing her own into his skin. Her own marks of ownership as it were. And while he was silent in everyday life, she had gotten her own share of growls from the man above her, she showed her pride in coy smiles. Though he was sure to distract those smiles with more important matters. Such as himself.

When they had finished their night of passion, her thoroughly exhausted and safely in his hold, he allowed her sleep and pulled a light blanket to cover them. With his chin propped on her shoulder, he nuzzled his nose just behind her ear, within the soft inky locks of her hair, he knew things were different for the both of them. Between the both of them. But, he would protect her.

She shifted slightly in his hold, humming lightly before relaxing once again. His hold on her tightened, and hand splaying over her stomach, one that would soon enough swell with his seed With his child, their child. While he was unsure that he was ready to become a father, especially with things being so questionable, he would be there, not only for her, but any future children of theirs.

In the morning they would speak properly about this, how things have now changed. But for now, he would allow her her rest. This short moment of peace to last a little longer.


	12. Kagome x Jarvis 2

Due to Jarvis, Kagome had moved her work in America, so that she could stay close by. It didn't hurt that Stark wanted a partnership between his company and Sesshoumaru's after what he saw from her work.

Stark had allowed Jarvis more freedom, now that he had his AI back installed into his house and Iron Man suit, though Jarvis 1.0 and Jarvis 2.0, as Tony liked to say, were still connected. Kagome was unsure how he managed to be in two places, sometimes three, at once. She had asked, how that felt, he had simply shrugged his shoulders, saying when he was only an AI, he had been both part of the house and Iron Man suit, so being able to walk around himself, and be present in different places was nothing new.

The fact that he was helping her was a great benefit. He had access to a complete log of what Stark had to offer, or direct connections to those that did. While she did have her own, it would take a while before she could get them on any form of line of communication and persuade them to allow her access to what she needed. So him being there was a great benefit.

Soon enough though, whatever they came up with, were being used in actual operations with positive feedback. Which meant there were a lot of happy hospitals and doctors out there. Their products were more perfect than the limited options from before and there weren't any complications, like the body rejecting them.

So, feeling like they had done enough work, Kagome decided that the two of them should have a night on the town.

"And what exactly, does a night on the town, entail for you?"

"Oh you know, awesome food, good drinks, dancing and music. Depends on the cause for celebration." Kagome shrugged her shoulders, as she backed her work up before actually turning every thing off.

"And do you know where you wish to go?"

"Not really, but that's the best part! Discovering new places and seeing what they have to offer." she offered as she reached around him to place some books away, smiling when he snatched the last book and kept it out of her reach.

He was showing more and more emotions and expressions. Not only that, he was acting on impulses more often as well. And though he did as such, he was very much a gentleman, it was refreshing. Especially whenever they were in the company of one Tony Stark. The man acted very much like a hormonal teenager.

"Is there somewhere you wanted to go?" she asked, humming as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Propping her chin against his chest to look up at him, still amazed that this was at all possible.

Jarvis blinked, looking behind him to place the book in his hand away before wrapping his own arms around her. There were many places he would gladly take her too. Problem was, he had never been out before, and as this was to be their first time, he wanted it to be something special.

"I am unsure."

"True, this could be considered, your first date." she smiled. Though, she scrunched up her nose at the memory of her own first date with Hojo. Or the second first date with Hojo. Whatever. Every date with the boy had been either been boring, embarrassing, or a complete disaster.

"Date? Is that what you would call tonight's outing?"

"Only if you want to." Kagome couldn't help but smile. He looked so adorable, hopeful, that she couldn't help but hope that that was what he wanted.

"I... would enjoy this to be a date." he smiled softly at the ecstatic look she gave him.

It was always simple words, and gestures that pleased her the most. That wasn't saying that she was simple, far from it. As long as a person put their thoughts behind their words and gestures, she would be happy. It was one of the first things he learned about her personally.

"Mmm, casual or something special?"

"It would be best if you decided."

"Then we'll make it something special. It is our... your first date after all." leaning on the tips of her toes she gave him a sweet kiss. When she made a move to pull back, his body lurched to hold her to him, not wanting to let her go or end the kiss.

Smiling into the kiss, Kagome managed to pull back just the slightest amount, flushed and out of breath. Keeping her eyes closed, she enjoyed the moment of just standing in his arms.

"If you don't let go, we won't have that date."

"That's alright. I am rather enjoying this." he smiled as she pouted cutely up at him, acting based on his 'emotions' he nipped lightly at her lower fuller lip.

"So am I, but I want to go out." she whined slightly, continuing her pout. Though it didn't last long as Jarvis continued nipping at her lower lip. "Please?"

"I relent. We'll go out then." he received another bright smile a quick and chaste kiss before she darted out of the work room.

Nibbling on her lip, Kagome was unsure of what exactly to wear. This would be their first date, so she wanted it to be something special. But not overly so. When her eyes caught sight of a dress peaking out from the rest. It was emerald green in color.

Tossing her bathrobe to the side, she quickly pulled on some underwear, leaving the matching bra alone, she put the dress on. It was sleeveless, the neckline covering her collarbones, though it was a little clingy to her upper body, it flared out sweetly from just above her hips. Checking through her closet for what else to wear with the dress.

She grabbed a pair of nude open toed pumps, a slim camel belt, a few thin golden bangles and a nude clutch. Putting her necessities into her clutch and went to check herself out in her full length mirror. She was almost there. All she needed to do now was her hair and make up. Quickly making it to her bathroom, she decided to keep it simple with the make. Some smoky eyeshadow and nude lip gloss. With that done, she figured to put her hair in a fashionable yet messy bun that was more to the side. Smiling, she nodded her head and left her room, thankful that the weather was so agreeable where she was living.

Making her way to the front door, she went through her clutch making sure she had everything she needed. Feeling Jarvis' presence, she smiled when she did have everything, looked up and almost lost her breath. She could honestly, and without shame, admit that he looked handsome in his more casual clothing.

A white crisp button up underneath a dark rust colored sweater over top. The collar, sleeve cuffs, and the bottom of the shirt poked from under the sweater, just adding to the casual look. He also wore of dark blue slack jeans, which surprised her that he had a pair at all. Not that she was complaining. A black leather belt was just barely visible and black leather dress shoes. Yes, he was very much dressed for the part.

"I hope this is acceptable for what you have planned."

"It's fine. You look perfect." she stepped up to him, stilling his hands as they couldn't seem stop smoothing over the portion of his shirt of his stomach or tugging at his sleeves.

Weaving their fingers together, Jarvis took in Kagome, smiling as she looked up at him. Liking how she blushed the lightest of reds under his inspection. The red of her dress made her skin look more porcelain and her painted lips all the more tempting. So, using their joined hands, he pulled her closer and gave into that temptation.

"It is you, who looks perfect." with one last kiss he pulled her out the front door, and escorted her to one of her cars.

"I'm afraid, you'll have to tell me where it is you wish to go." Jarvis spoke up as he not only opened her door, but helped her into her seat. Closing the door softly, he made his way to the driver seat, blinking at her raised brow. "Is there something wrong?"

"I didn't know you could drive."

"I am a rather quick learner." he smirked as she simply smiled and shook her head, getting comfortable in her seat.

"There's this little bistro that I would like to go to." giving him the address, they took off.

Not half an hour later, the two were sitting at a table on a balcony that overlooked the part of the city they were in. It was a nice little place, cozy, even despite it being for the upper class, so to speak.

Jarvis continued to watch her as she sipped at the red wine as she took in the view, a small smile on her face. With the faint light from the candle and the setting sun, she seemed to glow. Reaching over, she took hold of her free hand in his own. Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, he went over everything that had happened because of this woman.

"I want to thank you. If it were not for you, I wouldn't be here." bringing her hand up, he gently kissed her knuckles, enjoy the slight flush of her cheeks.

"It's you who made being here possible."

"Either way, it is because of you." he released her hand when their food was brought to them.

He had worked on, updating, his body ever since he had received it. As such he could now take in foods and drinks as a source of energy. To say he was amused the first time he did so in front of her would be an understatement. She had neared panicked in her worry for him.

"Are you enjoying your meal?"

"I rather am."

"That's good. Would you like to stay here for dessert, or would you rather go else where?" Kagome asked, then placed a fork of her grilled chicken.

"I would, like to see what else there is. We can always return at another date." he smirked when he noticed her blush at his mentioning of another date. It appeared he wasn't the only one that wanted this to be more than a one time thing.

"Mmm, well, was there something in mind? Or do you already have an idea?" Kagome finished that last of her meal and took another sip of the red wine.

Jarvis went over the question. Had actually noticed a few things that had caught her eye, sadly it was a little much for one night. But, he did have an idea and had been planning it since they arrived. So, with a smile he told her so.

"I actually would like to be the one to take you somewhere."

"Oh? A surprise? Do tell." looking up at him from under eyelashes and smiled as she twirled the wine in her glass, using it to hide her smile.

"It wouldn't be a surprised if I told you before hand, now would it." it wasn't a question, but she saw that he wasn't going to tell her either way. So, she bowed her head slightly to indicate that she would go along with him.

Flagging down their waiter, Kagome lightly protested as Jarvis paid for it. It was amazing what two major companies could do when they put their minds to it. Like actually providing an account for an android. An android that was becoming more and more human every day.

Tucking her arm into his own, Jarvis escorted her down the street, the both of them enjoying the evening. The part of the city they were in, it offered bistros, and boutiques that were still open. They would pause every now and then to see what they offered. They had wondered into a Jewelers, simply to browse the wares, though Jarvis took notice of when Kagome had wondered off to examine them on her own a paused at one that had seemingly caught her eye.

When her cell went off, she blushed and offered him a sheepish smile and quickly excused herself. Moving to stand where she just did, he took in the piece that had caught her eye. It was a simple silver chained necklace, though it held various colored gems and crystals. They practically mimicked the shades of her eyes. Clear crystals, white Opals, Aquamarine and a single sapphire. Looking up, he asked how much, but bought it nonetheless.

The clerk smiled as she placed it in box and handed it to him alone with a recite, wishing him and Kagome a good evening as he left. They continued their walk, not minding that they were traveling away from the car, they were enjoying their time together and away from work. Most of the conversation was where Jarvis learned more about Kagome, even her adventures in the past.

They wondered into a park, a park that was holding a concert of classical music. They joined with the others that were already there and took a spot in the back. She leaned into him, enjoying the music and being in his presence. Jarvis in return wrapped an arm around her waist kissing her temple when she intertwined their fingers.

After listening to a through a few songs, Jarvis pulled her up to her feet, simply smiling softly at her questioning look. Spinning her from their clasped hands, he pulled her back to him and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what it was he was planning.

"We're in public!" she whispered.

"Would it make a difference at an official event?" his smirk still in place as he kept a tight hold in her.

"No... but my heels are sinking into the grass." she looked over her shoulder, trying to keep her heels from continuing doing such.

Noticing that she was forcing to stand on the mere tips of her toes to do such, he let her go, if only for a few moments it required him to do so. Kneeling down, he took hold of one her ankles, surprising her into using his shoulders to balance herself. He pulled the first shoe off, and did the same with the other, placing them to the side safely. Standing to his full height, he chuckled at the slight pout she gave him as she lost the few extra inches her shoes had given her.

Kissing her pout off of her lips, he tucked her under his chin, and arm around her waist as the other held her hand. She may have been upset with the loss of added height, but he preferred her petite stature. She so easily fit into his arms, the crown of her head brushing his chin. And as so, the two began dancing.

They were either unaware or didn't care, that they were drawing attention to themselves. To Kagome, there had never been such a perfect moment in her life, simply enjoying her free time with one she cared about. She rested her ear over where his 'heart' was. It may have not been flesh and blood like that of a human, but it still beat against his chest, gave him life. It also proved to show that he had emotions, despite that others thought of him a mere machine and was incapable of such.

As for Jarvis, his thoughts were identical. And it was all because this woman was pushing the boundaries in medical science, allowing him to become part of the world of humans. To truly interact with them as they do with one another. She not only made it possible that he have a face, but an entire being. Something he was going to thank her for, for as long as possible.

When the song came to an end, he looked down, content at the look of happiness on Kagome's face. Dropping her hand, which simply wrapped around his waist in return, he gently cupped her cheek. Her eyes opened instinctively, darker in the night, though still shining brightly. Leaning down, he brushed the tip of his nose against her own, smiling when her own smile softened and she met him half way and they shared a kiss.

Their relationship was far from perfect, they knew that. They both knew, that despite what they had come to achieve, the technology could only go so far and do only so much. Others may not understand them, or approve, or disagree completely, but they were willing to stand against it all side by side. Others, like those around them, were blissfully unaware of the exacts to their relationship and simply saw it as young love and beautiful.

Hearing the low rumbles of distant thunder, and realizing how late it really was, Jarvis came to the conclusion that it was time to head back home. Helping Kagome back into her shoes, they began making their way back to their shared car. Kagome was humming the first song they danced to and was practically glued to his side, not that he seemed to mind. They had safely made it to the car just in time before the rain started.

The drive home was quiet, though not uncomfortable, Kagome barely able to keep her eyes open. Though she did kick off her shoes, knowing they'd have to make a run for the front door. She simply smiled cheekily when Jarvis raised a questioning brow in her direction.

And sure enough, once back home, they made a run for the front door. Kagome laughed during their sprint, feeling like whenever she got caught in the rain. Though her time in it was cut short, her laughter still ringing around them as she slumped against the door behind her. Standing her full height, she absently brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

Jarvis, though, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the sight she made. At first, he thought it was due to worry. She had just run barefoot across the cold ground and was soaking wet, it was only natural to fear for her health, which was more fragile than his none existent one. But, when he truly took her in, he realized that wasn't the case.

Her hair was coming loose from the bun she had placed it in, clinging to her neck and cheeks. Said cheeks were slightly flushed, from both the cold and short sprint to make it inside. Her skin was covered in rolling water droplets that caught the light and made her shine. And the dress she wore, he was made very aware of what she wore beneath it. Or the lack there of.

All he could truly think of was this; she was perfect. And all his.

Kagome could hardly hold back the startled squeak when she was suddenly pulled into his arms and he took her lips with his own. It was different from his usual kisses, this one was more demanding, forceful. But altogether, it was more passionate. After a few moments, she threw everything to the wind and returned it, simply allowing to feel the moment rather than rationalize it.

He pried her mouth open by nipping at her lower lip, his tongue darting out to meet and dance with her own. The taste of the red wine they had shared earlier still lingered along with spices and her own sweetness mixing. It was a heady a new experience for him, one that he was greatly enjoying. He clutched to her, and she returned the favor, her fingers digging into the back of his sweater.

Feeling her need for breath, but also not wanting to end it, he pulled back slightly. His tongue darted out to swipe against her lower lip before he nibbled on it. When she shuddered, followed closely by a tight trimmer, he pulled back enough to notice her arms were covered in goose-bumps. Another shiver racked her body and she pulled closer to him, seeking warmth.

Tired eyes looked up into his own, though he could see she was pushing herself to stay awake. He recognized it from all the times she pushed herself to continue her work. Once again brushing her nose with his own, he smile lightly at her near silent mew to continue and began leading her to her room. She was tired, despite what she was muttering, and he cared greatly for her health.

And so, he assisted her out of her dress, enjoying the view though not acting on anything, put on a simple nightgown and tucked her in. He pulled his own wet clothing off, slipping into a pair of sleep pants and slipped in behind her. Wrapping an arm around her after she rolled to curl up into his side. Glancing over his shoulder, spying the box that held his gift for her, he would wait till the morning to give it to her. Turning back to Kagome, he smiled softly before also falling 'asleep'.


	13. Kagome x Castle

She had been living in New York for a while now, part of the high rise due to how popular her books had been. To think, retelling her adventures would make her an international writer. Not only that, but of historical fantasy romances. Pft. She had gotten second place in a race against a walking clay pot made from graveyard soil and bones.

But, after that, her writing went in different directions. Genre style, content, style of influence. Though she did fall back on legends and stories she had come across while traveling in the past, she did have a historical-fantasy basis for all her stories.

As such, she traveled the world for tours, met interesting people. And right now, she was living in New York with news coming her way about a movie deal made from her very first series. Which was based off of her very own adventures in the past. Talk about trippy.

Problem was, there was a murder, and she was making her way to help the police with whatever she could. She felt bad, truly, but when she entered where the murder had taken place, her anger grew when she felt a demonic presence. If this was a shot at her, they went at it the wrong way and just pissed her off.

With strong strides, she quickly made her way to where she was told to meet up. Her anger rising when she finally came upon the actual scene of the crime. Though her anger paused when she heard a male voice sounding off theories, that she had to actually raise a brow in question.

"Or maybe, it a case of the body snatchers! There's an alien running around with this man's identity."

"That doesn't explain the missing head, heart and liver. Or lack of blood."

"It was hungry."

Well, at least she had an idea of what she was dealing with. Either a kitsune, or mantis. So, perhaps it wasn't a shot at her, but a very determined female. Just perfect.

"Miss, can I help you?"

Kagome turned her attention to a slim looking man. His hair was a dark bronze color and styled in so that it was combed back and out of his face. His face was angular, with his brows slightly furrowed shadowing his blue eyes. Despite being a police officer, he wore a full suit, vest and all. Not a typical business suit, or gentleman's suit, but it was sweet.

"Yes. I'm Kagome Higurashi, I called here about a murder?"

"Ah, hang on a second." he turned to look over his shoulder, and called out. "Boss, there's a Miss, Kagome Higurashi here."

A woman with light brown hair that fell just past her shoulders, her bangs parted to the right, looked up and quickly made her way to where Kagome was standing just outside the police tape. She wore a black leather jacket over a styled button up, a pair of jeans and heeled boots. Her face became clearer as she got closer. She had a sort of beauty that reminded her of women from the silent screen ear. Well defined cheek and jaw line without make her look overly angular. Well defined brows over brown eyes, a straight nose pointing to full lips.

"You said your name is Kagome Higurashi? As in the author?"

"That's correct, my agent called me about the murder. May I ask, who was it that died?"

Castle, himself, had perked up as soon as he heard the woman was an author herself. Looking up and over to where the woman was standing, outside the police tape near where Kevin stood. He was thrown off by her appearance. She seemed rather young, a few years older than his daughter, but as he made his way to where Beckett and the woman was standing, he noticed that she had to be around Beckett's age.

Her black hair had a natural blue sheen to it and was pulled into messy bun with her bangs framing her face. The rest of her... Starting at her feet, she wore a pair of black leather boots that were loose and ended just above her knees, black tights, dark blue shorts that ended mid thigh and a black leather jacket that was closed up. A dark blue knit scarf was wrapped around her neck with the ends stopping in the front over her shorts.

He could say she was attractive, her frame petite yet still had curves. She was an author, he could see if this were any other situation, he could be having fun. True he knew he was starting to feel for Beckett, but the problem was, she wasn't allowing him anywhere near her heart. And while he wasn't as wild as he had been, he would admit he was still a man that had needs.

"So, it was Russell that was killed." the woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Looking back up, her face was set, somewhat grimly as she asked her next question. "Would it be alright, if I see?"

Beckett pursed her lips, most likely remembering her own experience with himself, but seeing how there was no form of morbid playfulness coming from the woman, but actual concern and already mourning for the victim. So, after a few tense moments, she nodded her head and lifted the tape and began to guide her to where the actual scene was.

"So, you're an author yourself? What do you write?"

"Hmm? Oh, mostly historical dramas. I'm actually here in New York to talk with someone who's interested in turning my first successfully series into films." the woman chanced a peek at him, but continued to look forward, pursing her lips when they finally entered the scene.

"Ah movie deal?" he had gotten word that there was an interest for his latest series to be turned into a movie as well, but it wasn't a sure deal at the moment. He was slightly jealous of the woman, and agitated that she had yet to recognize him.

"Are you aware of any problems that he was experiencing prior to his death?"

"In all honesty, no. He was just starting out in the business. He was a good kid, he was very helpful and hard working. I think he was actually going to propose to his girlfriend." Kagome answered as she took in the scene.

They were writing everything down, continuing with their questions, even asking for her alibi. Soon enough, they were then asking her to come to the station for a proper questioning, to fill out a few statements and what not.

Castle didn't miss the hard look the woman swept over the scene before making her leave, and he rushed to catch up with her, ignoring Beckett calling after him. It wasn't ethical, fraternizing with a person involved in a murder, but he wasn't a police officer.

"I was wondering if I could accompany you."

She gave him an odd look, but rolled her eyes offered a small smirk and nodded her head. Leading him to her car. He gave a low whistle at the sight of it, an Edo Bentley Continental GT Speed. The main body was white, with the central from the start of the hood to the trunk black. It seemed to suit the woman and what he had gathered from her in the short time he had observed her.

As he got into the passenger side, he answered his cell, smiling when he saw that it was Beckett calling.

"Hello."

"Castle, what are you doing?"

"Going for a ride. If you need to, think of this as a way of keeping an eye on a suspect of interest." Castle threw Kagome a charming smile when she quickly glanced his way. She furrowed her brows slightly, but was smiling nonetheless.

"Castle, she's not a suspect of interest. Her alibi checks out."

"Then I'm protecting a potential victim." he hung up on her before she could go on about how he was to come into the station

"Should I drop you off somewhere?"

"What? No, no. I, would like to get to know you better." another charming smile was thrown her way, to which she returned.

All the while, they were being followed by the actual killer.

Kagome could honestly say that she was enjoying herself. In a weird sense, it was like being around Miroku once again. Only this time, a more childish version of him, that could be just as suave and charming. Sadly though, it was at a restaurant that she finally felt the demonic presence that had been all over Russell's crime scene.

"If you could excuse me Rick. I'll be back in a moment." she placed her wine glass back on the table and made her way to the ladies room, not at all put off that he was watching her, or specifically, her assets the whole way.

She went to the expensive counter and chose a sink and began to wash her hands, before playing off of fixing her makeup. All the while she was watching the door through the mirror. She barely did anything when the demon wearing a woman's skin walked in. Locking the door behind her.

"It was a mistake to attack one of mine." Kagome spoke up, turning to face the female.

Outside, Rick was growing a little worried, it had been a few minutes since Kagome had left. He was left wondering if she had ditched him with the bill, or if the killer was making a move on her. His imagination began running over all sorts of scenarios, one of the things that happened when he wrote how to kill people for a living. After a couple more minutes of where his worry was soon growing into panic, Kagome was making her way back to their shared table, a soft smile on her face.

"Sorry for making you wait so long. There was a slight misunderstanding with another woman."

"Cat fight? I'm not sure if I should be worried or turned on."

"Mmm, I'll let you be the judge of that."

A while later, and a few more bottles of wine and other alcohol beverages later, Rick was leading a laughing Kagome back to his place. The both of them were laughing, over what, they couldn't remember, but they couldn't help themselves. He was enjoying the fact that she needed to hang off of him to keep standing upright.

As for Kagome, she was only seeing the world in flashes. The last coherent memory was returning to their table. Right now, he was pushing her up against his front door so he could better attack her neck, thus slamming it shut in the process. She let out another laugh as he got tangled up in her scarf as they made their way up a set of stairs.

Another flash and her boots and jacket were being tossed carelessly across the room.

A peal of laughter from both of them as they fell in tangled limbs atop his large bed that soon involved the expensive bed sheets.

Kagome hummed as she woke up the next morning, a small smile on her face as his arm around her waist tightened. He snuggled into her hair lightly, making her smile grow. Though she did blink her eyes open when she heard sounds and talking coming from downstairs in the kitchen.

Stretching and rolling over, she looked up into Rick's face. He wore a light smile as he pulled back against him once again, opening his eyes he looked back down at her.

"Mmm, morning beautiful."

"Morning yourself."

A comfortable silence blanketed them, as the two snuggled, talking about whatever in whispers. She giggled as his hands began to wonder her body being sure to tickle her in a few spots.

"Dad! Breakfast is ready!"

Kagome blinked at the young voice that shouted up from the kitchen, but smiled at Rick. He looked somewhat panicked at the sudden call that had not only interrupted them, but made her aware of him not living alone.

"A family man huh? Kinda sexy." she kissed under his chin, as he murmured how it did smell delicious and breakfast in bed.

Kagome chuckled and nudged him into getting up, telling him that this was not a way for her to meet any family of his. So the two finally got up and dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. And Kagome got a look behind the man that was usually only seen from one side of the lens of any form of camera.

She saw a good friendship with that man, she hadn't been blind to how he was interested in Detective Beckett, and she was going to be sure to tell him that they didn't go beyond what they did the night before.

But for now, she would enjoy breakfast, along with how Tick seemed to be embarrassed with how his mother was going on.


	14. Daddy Dearest Omake

Kagome rolled her eyes as her father tried to keep a close eye on her as they walked forward. Well, it was more like a close eye on the nearby men really. After that meeting with Sesshoumaru and then Kouga, any and all males around her were potential threats in her father's eyes. But really, she was taking in their surroundings more than how her father was giving the men the evil eye.

It was big and it was military. Something she was seeing more and more of now that she was living with her father in America. Not that they didn't go over the top in Japan, there was just more room to do so in America.

The room was large and there were many people sitting at computers monitoring... lord knows what, with a deck that stood just slightly above them. A large window showed blue skies and fluffy white clouds, something she missed being able to experience since returning to the present.

Shaking her head, she watched as her father go off, spouting none importance chatter, even going so far as tattling on a man playing a computer game of sorts. Rolling her eyes, she snickered quietly, earning the attention of the others at the table.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" the only woman spoke up, her brows slightly furrowed.

"Didn't you know? It's apparently; Take Your Kid To Work Day." she shrugged her shoulders, drawing even more attention to herself with her sarcastic reply.

"Kid? Whose kid?" Bruce looked around those nearby, Stark was asking an agent on how Fury did something, the rest at the table looked just as lost, and some of the other agents nearby also seemed to have paused for a moment.

"Child? I do not see a child, a young maid perhaps, but not a child." Kagome turned to the blonde haired god with a raised brow. She knew what he was talking about, having heard enough of similar talk while in the past. When she was about to reply, am arm was wrapped around her shoulders and she was quickly pulled away from the others.

"I thought I told you not to talk to strangers. Weird ones at that." Tony leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"You're both weird and strange, does that mean I shouldn't talk to you?" she raised an eyebrow again, a small smirk on her face when he reared back slightly.

"I am not, and I'm your father. My word is law." he placed his free hand over his heart, feigning a slightly hurt look before wagging a finger in her face, as if to put emphasis that what he said was a fact she couldn't dispute.

"Wait! Tony Stark, is your -father-?" the only woman nearly shouted her question as she stood up abruptly. She took the two in incredulously, though she wasn't the only one.

"You're a father?" Steve was finding it hard to believe the man was a father. As far as he knew, Stark wasn't married. Then again, he had quickly learned that times had changed from what he was used to.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is it so hard to believe I'm a father?"

"It's you, we're talking about, so yes, it is hard to believe." Natasha crossed her arms over her chest. The short time she had worked for him had been an eye opener, and that was saying a lot with what she's been through.

Kagome watched as the others began to put her father on the spot, but he easily shot each and every quip directed at him. Yeah, he wasn't exactly what one think of as father material, but he was still her father, and he was trying and that was all that mattered to her.

"As entertaining it is to see you argue with my father, shouldn't you discuss the reason you are here?" Kagome crossed her arms, unable to hold her smirk back as her father floundered about lightly.

"You should be coming to my defense! Not allowing these... bullies to get away with this!"

"Oh please, you're an adult and Iron Man at that. Besides, you seemed to have been handling yourself rather well." she rolled her eyes as her father threw a pout in her direction and shook her head.

"So... Tesseract, God of Mischief, friends under said God's control and with said friends gather materials from SHIELD's enemies... sounds like a plot against the world."

"How did you acquire that information?"

"Toss a few words around, people are bound to pick things up. I simply put them all together." she shrugged her shoulders as she glanced towards the man that brought them all together. "Hello Agent Coulson."

"You were at Stark Tower when I brought Stark the files." he had wondered who she was and why she was there, seeing as Stark never did a proper introduction of the young lady.

"He tends to forget the world around him when something catches his interest." Kagome shrugged her shoulders, seemingly understanding his thought process at the moment.

"I am right here, and it's rude to talk about your father like that. Do you want a grounding?" Tony crossed his arms over his chest, huffing slightly with a pout and turning his back on his daughter. He couldn't believe she was siding with them! Against her own father even!

"Oh come on, you know I love you." she threw her arms around his middle, having quickly learned that throwing affection his way was the only way to get him to listen to her when he didn't agree. "You were the one the brought me here. So get down to business, and stop the bad guy!"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders in returned and pulled her to one of the chairs at the table, away from the others. He threw a look in Thor's direction. "Keep your eyes and hands where they belong. I know about you gods and your weird fetishes."

"Like you're one to talk!"

"I'm a one woman kind of man!"

"Yeah, now. The entire world knows about you and your ways. Besides, you still flirt with other women despite being with Pepper. And don't bother lying! I saw the way you were taking that woman in and chatting her up."

"I like her." Natasha spoke up, smirking as the teenager put Tony in his place. It was easy to see, that she had the man wrapped around her little finger, despite what the man would think or say.

"I'm still having trouble wrapping my brain around the thought of Stark being a father." Bruce also watched the scene between the two. It was also odd to see a female version of Stark.

"At least she didn't inherit his personality. The world isn't big enough for one Tony Stark, imagine if there were two."

Those that knew of Stark's reputation and his ways shivered at the mere thought of such a possibility. Two Tony Starks? One a female? The world really wouldn't have been big enough, and they all silently agreed with Natasha, at least his daughter didn't inherit his personality.


End file.
